The Fatal Attraction
by markab
Summary: AU.It's nearly Christmas. Aaron meets Jackson. He is hot, fit and good looking. But is the lad all what he seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART1 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

"What?! You are gonna be working where?"

Aaron, covered in grease, leaned over the bonnet of the car, and glared at his Uncle Cain, "Yeah! What of it? You won't take me on here because you SAY you are over staffed with Ryan and Debbie and that...and ALL I get is some work experiance here and there...Christmas will be in a a few weeks and I've got NOWT to spend on anyone"

Cain laughed as he picked up the spanner, "Yeah, but working in some low mark store where they sale a whole alot of cheap clobber, rather YOU than me!"

Aaron wasn't listening, Cain could take the mick all he liked, but he was fed up of having no money. All he did was go to college in the week and then work a few unpaid hours in the garage for work experiance. Victoria getting this job for him was well good. And anyway all you seem to do there was stand about and ask, can I help you? How hard could that be?

"So when do'u errr...start?" Cain sniggered.

Aaron shot him another glare, " tomorrow...it's Saturdays to begin with, then I might get a few hours in the evenings nearer chrimbo"

"You DO KNOW they sale some right crap in there?"

Aaron pulled him a face, " you kidding aren't yah? There's where I BUY me clobber!", Cain looked at him like he had made his point.

Aaron set back to work on the engine he had been given to work on,"I don't care what you say, you can say what you like, i'm so not bothered"

Cain smirked as he watched Aaron get on with the job in hand.

Aaron working in some naff clothes shop? He'd give it one day!

Xxxx

The next morning came, and Aaron got dressed in his 'uniform'. Black trousers and a green T shirt with the store KT logo on the front.

Victoria called round for him, and was impressed what she saw, " Wow! That outfit REALLY suits you!"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " are YOU trying to be funny!"

"No, suits you that...that green Tshirt brings out your eyes"

"But my eyes are blue"

Victoria was leading the way out of Smithy Cottage, " Whatever, come on or we are going to be late, I put in a good word for you, it'll come back on me if we're late"

Paddy and Rhona were out of the door running after him, " Good luck Aaron! Give it your best shot!"

Aaron climbed into the car and glared at him, " It's just working in a shop Paddy, get a grip will yah!"

Victoria put her foot down, and they were off. Aaron wished he didn't have that fry up now. It was ONLY a job in a shop, but he didn't think he'd be THIS nervous, not that he would let on to anybody.

Xxxxx

By 10, Aaron had been seen by the manager of KT, and was put under the shadow of some lad called Steve. Steve was a right prat by the look at it, not the sort of bloke Aaron would hang about with, or dread the thought, kiss.

"So, Vic got you the job here, did she?"

Aaron looked at him, " Errrrr, I don't need HER to get me a job"

"Oh right, I just thought she said, she helped you, that's all", Aaron shook his head and flapped up his hand to the rail of jeans on the rack, " So what am I doing, again?"

"These...you have to put them in some kind of order, small at the front...extra large at the back, do you think you can manage that?" asked Steve demonstrating what you had to do.

Aaron looked at Steve like he was something he had stepped in, " Errrr, I'm not thick you know, I know how to put a bunch of jeans in size order, you know"

Steve stood back from the rack, " well over to YOU then...and I'll be checking your work later"

Aaron mouthed off silently to himself as he watched Steve walk off to help some scruffy looking customer. As he sorted through the rack he was wondering if Cain was right, how long was he gonna be able to keep this up? Especially working with div like Steve.

At lunch time, Victoria came down stairs from the womans section, and took him across the mall to the MacDonalds.

"So hows it going then?", she asked as she ordered a big mac and fries and paid the money. Aaron grabbed them a seat and frowned at her, " What are you asking me that for, has that prat Steve been mouthing off about me"

Victoria grinned with a mouthful of big mac in her gop, " What? Oh Aaron, you're not upsetting folk already are yah?"

"No" answered Aaron as he salted his fries, "I can't help being paired up with some div, he thinks he's something him, but hes ugly as sin"

"It'll be better this afternoon" told Vic.

"Nahh...I'm gonna lose me rag, I know I am...I'm just not cut out for shop work, me"

Victoria took a sip from her frothy icy milkshake, "Don't you go showing me up, remember who got you here!"

"Don't remind me! Anyway, I'll give it to 3, and if that prat Steve is on me case one more time, then I'm walking, end of..."

xxxxx

Steve did have something to say. No sooner was Aaron back from lunch, the other lad was showing him where he had gone wrong with putting the Tshirts in order.

"It's like the rest of it" told Steve as he heaped over more Tshirts to one side, "You have to make sure they are in size order"

Aaron pulled a defiant face, " Who cares"

"What do you mean by that?"

Aaron nodded his head to the pile, " I come here ALL the time before I worked here, and nothings in order anyway, it's not exactly top shop you know!"

"You've got a right attitude, you!" told Steve.

Aaron pulled a heavy sigh and bit his tongue before he went into one, " Alright, I'll do as you say and sort it, alright! Just don't be standing there watching me!"

Steve got the message and walked off to help a lady looking for casual jumpers. Aaron huffed and threw the T shirts into messy piles, the sleeves were all over the shop, but who cares, this was better than nothing.

Just then as he looked up, he saw a lad come into the shop and start to finger through the checkered shirts nearby.

This lad was FIT. He could stand there and watch him all day if he could. But the lad then looked up and his brown eyes met his.

Aaron's cheeks flushed red, and he instantly went and muddled with the piles of Tshirts, dropping them all over the floor.

Aaron cussed underneath his breath, and went down to pick them up, he was soon met with a pair of trainers.

Aaron looked up to see the fit lad looking down at him grinning like a loon, " Blimey! You're making a right pigs ear of that, aren't yah?"

Aaron straightened up and swallowed down, trying to remember how Steve had coached him that morning how to greet shoppers, " Errrr...can I...errm...help you?"

The lad held up a red checkered shirt, " Yes mate, is there somewhere I can try THIS on"

Aaron tore his gaze away from those brown eyes, " errrrm...over there, there's erm, a changing room"

The lad with the brown eyes, looked across to where Aaron was looking and saw the sign, "Silly me, right under me nose..."

Aaron watched the lad take the shirt to the changing room and pulled the curtain across. Aaron sighed and went to get on with what he was doing. Then there was a whistle. Aaron looked up to see the lad beconing him from the curtain.

Aaron went over, and the lad came out and did a theatrical twirl in the shirt, " So what do you think? Does this colour suit me?"

Aaron was caught up in that inffectious smile of his, " Errrm...yeah...that looks top on you"

"Yeah I thought it did...most things do...you know, with a bod like mine"

Aaron felt about wierd now, was this lad flirting with him. He had been to a couple of gay bars around town since he had come out, but he had never seen this bloke before, he would of certainly known if he had.

The lad stepped back behind the curtain and unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off. There was a long length mirror on the wall and the lad, now naked from the waist up looked into it and saw Aaron looking back at him. He grinned and pretended not to notice, he quickly pulled on his tight Tshirt over his head, and turned around, " Okay, I'll take it"

Aaron didn't do the till. Steve did that, and took the lads money. Aaron put it in a bag and handed it over to him.

Steve turned, " Errrr, Aaron, are we forgetting something?", he asked with a snide look.

Aaron huffed, and put the receipt into the bag. The lad smiled as Steve was called away again, he looked at Aaron, "Don't you just HATE lads like him?"

Aaron nodded, " Tell me about it, he's been aright pain, him"

The lad nodded, like he was interested, his brown eyes looking up and down the place, " So'a you are new here then, are yah?"

Aaron half smiled, " Yeah...this is me first day"

"So you are just finding your feet are yah? Getting to KNOW where everything is and that, like the toilet and the safe"

"Yeah...I getting there" He sighed.

"Do they have floorplans, these places..."

"What? Why?"

The lad could see Steve was on his way back, he looked up to Aaron, " I best get off me, don't wanna get you in any trouble do I? If you lucky I might back next Saturday and check you out" he flirted.

Aaron jumped in alittle bit too quicker than he would have liked, " I'm Aaron"

The lad nodded, " Yeah, I can read"

Aaron flushed again, he realised he was wearing his name badge on his Tshirt.

"I'm Jackson...see you are round" and with that, he was off grasping his bag with his new shirt in it.

Aaron smiled as he watched him disappear, but then Steve was at his side, " Oi, you are not supposed to keep the customers talking! Now there's a mop over there...someones pissed on the floor in the gents, be a 'love' and clean it up, will yah"

Aaron did as he was told. If it wasn't for his encounter with Jackson, he would of told him where to shove his mop.

Maybe working here wasn't going to be boring after all, because for the first time that day, he was actually looking forward to coming back next week.

Xxxxxx

_Intrigued...want more...let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART2 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

"It's a shop, Paddy, there's NOTHING to tell...except it's boring"

Rhona beamed a smile as she held her brew close to her face, " I'll tell you what? Me and Paddy are heading into town later, he needs a nice thick jumper for winter...we could stop by"

Aaron jumped down her throat, " No you won't! There's nothing in there that'll suit him! He needs to get himself to plebs are us, or sommit"

Paddy was laughing, " Oh I see...you just don't want me to show you up, do you?" Aaron pulled him a face, " If YOU show your face in there, then you'll be showing yourself up"

Paddy washed up his mug, " Ohhh all right, we are only messing with yah, mate, anyway Cain said something about the clothes being tacky there anyway"

Aaron scoffed,"As HE would know, the image of fashion himself!"

Victoria then let herself in and Aaron downed the dregs of his brew and handed the empty mug to Paddy, "See yah later, loser"

Paddy playfully mimicked him as he went out of the door.

Xxxxx

"Right...lets see if you do a better job of this, than you did last week, shall we" told supervisor Steve as he pointed to the piles of trainers in boxes that were on the shop floor.

Aaron went over and picked up a box and lifted the lid of one of them, and plastered on his impressed face, " top quality them!"

"They're abit too chavey for my liking, but I can see them on you, no problem"

Aaron ignored that jibe, he wasn't gonna let Steve get to him this week, he was gonna be on his best behaviour...even though that was gonna be hard.

He had dreamt about decking him one in the week. He smirked at the very thought of it as Steve was rattling on about 'how to stack the trainers in order'

When Steve was gone, Aaron started to stack the boxes on the shelf making sure all the labels could be seen. He stood back and looked at the display when he had completed it. It didn't look right, so he went over and changed everything, and did it his way, 'Aaron style'

Steve came back and threw his hands into the air, " What DID I tell you! I bet YOU'VE done this on purpose, to wind me up"

Aaron felt cocky, " It doesn't take much"

Steve started to demolish the pile, " no, you're gonna have to start all over again, now"

Aaron huffed, decking him at this very minute was SO tempting. But he looked up to see Jackson come strolling in. Unlike last week, this time he was with somebody. When he turned back to face the boxes of trainers scattered about him, Steve was glaring at him, " Are YOU listening?"

Aaron scoffed at him, " COURSE I AM!"

"Then just do it...and DON'T take all day over it", Steve walked off. Aaron shook his head and then turned around to see Jackson smiling at him through his sidewaysie glances as he went through a pile of jeans.

Aaron couldn't help but to smirk. Jackson came over to his side, " So...Mr Happys on your case again, I see"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he piled up the boxes, " I'm telling yah, I'm gonna hit him if he goes on at me anymore, today"

Jackson's brown eyes were smiling at him, " Oh don't be doing that! Otherwise I won't be able to come and see you in here, will I"

Aaron laughed, " You come in here often, then?"

Jackson tilted his head and grinned, " I do now, I'm starting to quite like the view" his eyes were then staring at one wall to the other.

"...and I bet that everyone else does too, no chance of getting away with owt in here, is there"

Aaron finished his pile, " No chance, you can't even have a good skive in this place, with all these camera's all over the place"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah,I see them. Alot of them are they?"  
"Yeahhhh, they're all over the shop"

Jackson glanced at his mate, just for a second his amazing grin was gone, but it was soon back when he realised Aaron was looking at him, " So...I was thinking. Do you get a lunch break?"

Aaron nodded.

"Good, then I'm buying"

Aaron came over all unsure, was this Jackson really asking him out-out, or just being friendly.

"What time to they set you free, then?"

Aaron shook back to reality, " Errrm...about 1"

Jackson tapped him on the shoulder, " See you then", he turned and met his mate at the door. The mate didn't look very friendly at all, infact he looked like abit of a thug, but Aaron reasoned Jackson would be alone at lunchtime...he hoped.

Xxxxx

Steve nearly didn't let him go to lunch. He was going on and on about him mixing up two types of shirt that were the same colour. And as Steve went on, Aaron's eyes were glancing to the exit.

At 1, Aaron shot up to the rest room and grabbed his wallet from his locker, Victoria was behind him, " where are you going?"

"Out, i've just said...you're gonna have to find someone else to go to lunch with today"

Victoria's mouth was left agape, " Charming! THANKS for that! I'LL REMEMBER YOU NEXT TIME", but it was lost on him, he was gone.

Aaron flew out of the shops door and was looking in both directions. The mall was full of shoppers. But no Jackson.

Just as he was going to dismiss Jackson as a 'waste of time scumbag' there was a tap on his shoulder and a smiley face.

"Alright Mate? Sorry i'm a bit late, traffics filthy outside...didn't think I 'd ever get here!"

Aaron tried to disguise his annoyed face, " Yeah, whatever , you're here now"

Jackson sniffed and nodded his head towards the Burger King, " Come on, I'll buy you a burger, you seem like the burger and fries kinda guy!"

Aaron frowned, " Do I?...are you calling me fat?"

Jackson lead the way inside the busy fastfood outlet, "I'm pulling your leg! Come on, before that Steve whathisface gives you the sack or sommit for being late back"

Aaron pulled a face, " He can't do that! He's not the manager...he just helps him with the cashing up sometimes, that's' all" he spat.

Jackson got in the line and raised his eyebrowes because he was interested, " Does he now...got something over YOU then, I bet when YOU get given that job, he won't be so pushy with yah!"

Aaron screwed up his face as he read the menu on the board, " Pushy? There NO way he's gonna get pushy with me...and I don't expect to get anywhere near the safe any time soon"

Jackson's face dropped a tad, "Oh...shame...SO...what is it going to be, a whopper is it, I bet you like to get your lips around a big whopper from time to time, don't yah?" he teased.

Aaron blushed and his cheeks went flushed, " Shut up will yeah"

Jackson grinned at him then went to place there order with the girl in the cap, "Two whoppers and two large fries please, sweatheart" he flirted with a grin and a wink that made her blush redder than Aaron.

Aaron smirked, "you know what, you are REALLY full of it"

Jackson laughed at him, " It's been said, but you like it, don't yah...?"

Xxxxx

A tad later, Jackson sat opposite Aaron drinking his coke through an straw and scrutinized as Aaron woofed down his beefburger.

"Blimey, you're shoving that down your gob like there's no tomorrow...you really like your food, don't yah?"

Aaron licked his fingers as he waited until he swallowed before answering him, " I'm a growing lad, me"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah, I can see that...bet you've got a nice fit bod under that Tshirt...", Aaron overted his eyes. But Jackson's brown ones bored into him with that constant smile.

"...so...do you work out , Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, " No"

"you should"

Aaron helped himself to some of Jackson's fries and reached over into the bag, "nah...I'm too lazy me"

"I'm not...there's nothing like a good hot sweaty work out to get the juices flowing", Jackson breezed with a flirty wink.

Aaron shrugged, "well...maybe I MIGHT give it a go...if I have time"

Jackson leaned foward, "well if not, then you can always just watch me as I flex my muscles"

Aaron still wasn't sure what Jackson's game was here, he hated doing it, but he was going to just come right out and say it,

"What is this? I mean...Is this some sort of come on? Because if it is, I'm sorta new to all this..."

Jackson sniffed and sat back, "you've lost me"

Was he saying that on purpose?

"This! Are you...errrr...you know, coming on to me?"

Jackson half smiled and leaned forward again screwing up his rubbish, "Do you want me to?"

Aaron was abit unsure, like he said, he was still new to all this gay stuff, " I donno"

Jackson got the vibe the lad was nervous, " we've only known eachother for five minutes..."

"I know..."

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, and then smiled at him, " Look...I'll tell you what...I think we can be friends, don't you?...I'll scratch YOUR back and you scratch MINE...", he trailed off.

Aaron shook his head, he was about to answer when he looked up to see some lad at the door looking in, "hey, is that the guy who was with you earlier?"

Jackson twisted around and finished off his coke as he turned back round, "Errrrr...yeah...that'll be big Dan"

Aaron started at the bloke, he looked like a right mean bruiser, " He doesn't look best pleased by the face on it"

Jackson stood up, " ohhhhhh, that's his happy face...you wouldn't wanna go messing with big Dan, do you know what i'm saying? He's like a big rotweiller him...has bit of a short fuse, has Dan"

Jackson pulled on his leather jacket and nodded towards Dan that he was on his way, "Best be off"

Aaron stood up and grabbed his own jacket that was around his chair, " Am I gonna see you again?"

Jackson paused as he buttoned up his jacket and smiled at him, "Errrrr...well...I see what I can do...I might be in the need of a pair of new trainers next week...I'm SURE i'll find some goodlooking lad to sell a pair to me...I suppose the shop'll be shutting later as it gets nearer christmas?"

Aaron sighed, " Yeah,...10 Oclock I think, bang goes MY saturday nights out this christmas"

"That late? What a bummer", he glanced across at Big Dan as he said it, then the smile was back, "Text me...if you like, you never know when you will be in need of a good builder"

He dropped a card in his hand as he walked off, but before Aaron could call after him, Jackson was up the way with his mate in tow.

Aaron looked at the card, Jackson was a builder by trade. But there was something else about him, he couldn't put his finger on it.

But he liked him. Liked him a lot. He made him laugh.

He smirked at the thought of it as he made his way back to the shop.

That was more what could be said for the face on Steve when he got back...it seemed he was in for another ear bashing that afternoon.

But he didn't care. He felt happy, and even Steve couldn't change that.

Xxxxxx

_**MORE SOON. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **_

_**COMMENT, REVIEW, SITCK YOUR ORE IN...IT MAKES ME UPDATE SO MUCH QUICKER!**_

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE NINE MONTHS OVER THE WEEKEND.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART3 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

Aaron Livesy came out down the steps of the college, and was making his way across the grass to the bus stop. Securing his rucksack over his shoulder, he looked up to see a blue van parked up on the curb, and Jackson was there in the drivers seat with his elbow hanging out the window.

"You got my text then...?" Smiled Aaron has he hurried up to the side of van. Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " You're quick"

Aaron stood there for a moment looking at him, he shrugged his shoulders, he really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"So..."

From the drivers seat, Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " So what?"

Aaron flapped his hand out, " do you wanna do something?"

Jackson plastered on a look that read he had been planning something else, "I WAS gonna go to the gym actually..."

Aaron's eyes hit the pavement, he felt stupid now.

Jackson looked at him and considered him for a few minutes, then facing ahead he sniffed back, "Come with me, if you like"

Aaron snapped his head up and looked surprized, "Can I?"

Jackson reached over to the passenger side and unlocked the door, " Hop in, before I change me mind..."

Aaron, with a chuffed look on his face, rounded to the passenger side and jumped in. Jackson flashed him a welcoming smile and then pulled the van on it's way.

Xxxxx

At the gym, Jackson sat at a bench pumping the weights. Then he did a stint on the rowing machine.

Aaron stood and watched him and but not much was said between them.

Hot and sweaty, Jackson snatched up a towel and wiped his face and realised Aaron was staring right at him.

"Like what you see, do yah?"

Aaron swallowed. He was nervous, but tried to disguise that with a simple; " I might do..."

Jackson laughed and threw the towel at him, " you KNOW you do". He tore of his vest and wiped his browe again and a hand briefly brushed the front of his tight shorts, " Cor, a nice work out always leaves me as horny as hell!"

Aaron could see the shape of the builders cock wanting to escape down the leg of the shorts. Jackson could see him look, and smiled, " Come here..."

"What...", Aaron asked, his heart starting to race.

"Come here...",repeated the horny builder. Aaron was hesitant at first, but then moved over to him, " Give us your hand..."

Aaron held it out and Jackson took it and gently slipped it down the front of his hot sweaty shorts, Aaron was breathing like mad, his blue eyes darted about him conscious that there was about two or three other lads in the gym. Although none of them were looking their way.

"Like that do yah...?",whispered Jackson, as he held his head back where he sat on the bench, he closed his eyes, " Orrrrrrr...you're a natural...all this new to it shit...you've made me rock hard", he gasped.

Aaron moved his hand so it was now grabbing hold of the cock rather than just brushing it, the builder opened his eyes, "Toss me off if you want to..."

Aaron swallowed, and was again looking about them, one of the guys was neaby with their backs to them.

Jackson briefly glanced into that direction, grinned, and then looked at Aaron, " tell me Aaron...do you like living dangerously? I can see that you want it badly, just like I do..."

Through Aaron's trakkies, Jackson could see there was a growing bulge.

Aaron nodded his head towards the other lad, " We can't...not here...he'll see us", he hissed.

Jackson sighed and stood up disgusing his hard-on with a towel in front of his shorts, "Ohhhh you spoil sport, Come with me..."

Aaron picked up his rucksack off from the floor and followed Jackson into the locker room. Jackson was immediately stripping out of his shorts and was heading into the showers, he turned the taps on, and faced Aaron, " Well come on then...you can scrub my back for me" he enticed with his eyes.

Aaron should have thought ahead, but he was feeling so fucking horny and hard he was losing his Tshirt and trakkies in two swift strokes.

"Wow..." was Jackson's expression as he feasted his eyes on Aaron's errect cock. The younger lad stepped into the shower and launched himself into a full on snog with the older guy. Both of them getting seriously wet in the shower as the warm water sprayed over the top of them.

Jackson stuck his tongue down Aaron's throat nearly choking the lad, then he swung him round and spoke into his earhole.

"So, do you want me to stick it in yah?"

Aaron was in a daze, this was all happening too fast for him, but Jackson's gaze was so alluring and persuasive.

"yeah...but...but...i've never..." he stuttered as the water rained down his face.

Jackson grinned at him like he was pleased, " are you TELLING ME that this is your first time...?"

Aaron didn't know that this was good or not, " yeah..." he answered.

Jackson held up his hand and stroked Aaron's cheek gently, " then I best be gentle with yah...unless you like it hard, raw and rough like I do?"

Did he have any choice? Jackson's hard on was already sticking around his backside waiting to be allowed entry. And this made him want it. Want it so badly.

"yeah..." he breathed, " I'm up for anything, me"

"Good...because that's how you're gonna get it!" Jackson cried as he was starting to lose patience, he then rammed it into Aaron and thrusted him hard.

Aaron gasped out loud. The pain and the sheer excitment. It was all so overwhelming. Jackson crooked his elbow around Aaron's neck and started to choke him abit, "...just go with it Aaron...it makes it a whole lot better, trust me"

When Jackson had thrusted his last, he pulled out his cock and came onto the shower floor, the water taking it away with the flow.

Aaron gasped as Jackson grabbed hold of his cock and finished him off. Aaron cum like he had never cum before, it lituarily exploded out of him and splatted up the white tiles.

Both were aware that someone else was present in the locker room, Aaron went to move but Jackson stopped him with a nod and a finger to his lips.

The builder pulled him closer and whispered into his earhole, "are you alright?" he whispered.

"yeah"

"good...stay put, i'll go first"

Xxxxx

Dodging the other bloke, Jackson acknowleged him with an, "alright mate..."

Aaron pretended to wash his arms and quickly made for the showers exit, infact he couldn't get out of there any quicker.

Jackson let him use his towel and they hasterly got dressed.

"You certainly do like living dangerously" hushed Aaron seeing another bloke come in for a shower. Jackson grinned at him, but didn't answer.

It was dark when they came out of the gym and crossed the carpark to the van, " Right I better be off..."

Aaron stopped the builder from climbing into the van, " but...I thought we might go for a drink or sommit?"

Jackson pulled him a face, " You did, did yah?"

Aaron shrugged it off, just in case, " Yeah...you know, go for a drink...game of pool and that..."

Jackson Ommed and Haaed and looked at him sucking in his cheeks, " See, I've sorta made plans..."

Aaron looked well disappointed, but he did try to hide it by turning his head away.

The builder sighed, " You know what...stuff it...come on then...I'll give you a lift home, and then you can take me to this local of yours for a quick pint"

Aaron was pleased as punch and it lighted up his face as he rounded the van and jumped into the passenger seat, he threw his rucksack into the rear and strapped up the seatbelt.

"So...where to you live again?"

"Emmerdale...it's not far", the dash board was full with clutter. There was coke cans newspapers, a used up air freshner and what looked like a wedding ring rolling around in a dip.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "That far?...it'll HAVE to be a quick pint...", it was abit further than he liked, but he had told him now he'd drive him home, plastering on a big smile for him. He put the van into gear and set them on their way.

Xxxxx

Abit later, they were both in the Woolpack sat at a table having a quiet pint. Jackson held up his glass and looked about him, "I must admit, this is a nice place, this...I bet it's a right little goldmine?"

Aaron laughed and shrugged as he sat back, " you'll have have to ask me Mum, about that"

Jackson took a sup of his pint and nodded his head towards the bar, " that her is it? That bit of brass behind the bar serving with the nice pair of jugs"

Aaron laughed, " Yeah, that's her!"

The builder gave Chas a cheeky once over, " I Could do her, in all", his other hand was on his cock.

Aaron paused with his glass to his mouth, " You what?"

Jackson laughed and winked at him, " You should have an open mind, Aaron...it makes the world such a MORE interesting place...", he downed his pint, and snatched up his keys.

"Right, that's me"

Aaron came over all disappointed again, Jackson was such a good laugh, " What? Already? That were quick"

Jackson stood up and pulled on his leather jacket, " I said i'd come for a quick pint, and now i've had it, I best be off"

Aaron downed his pint and stood up to follow the builder out of the pub. Chas came over for the empties, " You off then lads?"

Jackson gave her a passing wink of the eye, " I'm afraid so sweetheart, great head on that pint, might I add"

Chas giggled with a wave of the hand, " OI YOU! Naughty!"

Aaron glared at her like she was stepping on his property, " Yeah alright Mum, do one will yah"

"Awwwwww...But he's a right charmer him!"

Aaron snatched up his zip-up hoodie, "WHATEVER!"

Xxxxxx

Aaron crossed main street and watched Jackson jumped into the van, " So, when am I gonna see you again?"

Jackson wound the window down and stuck his head out raising his eyebrowes, "Maybe Saturday if you're lucky...I might be in for them trainers"

Aaron shook his head, " I text yah"

Jackson dismissed that off with a, " if you must..."

But Aaron was too smitten to even notice. Jackson turned on the ignition but the van wasn't turning over.

The builder bashed the steering wheel with his hand, " Ohhh No! Not THIS again!" he seethed through his teeth.

Aaron knew this was where he came in, he raised his eyebrowes with a half smile, " it's a good job i'm training to be a machanic, a?"

Jackson met his glance and managed a reluctant smile, " Oh yeah...what a lucky boy I am" there was some sarcasm that went unoticed with Aaron.

The trainee machanic was already at the bonnet waiting, " Come on, pull the latch!"

Jackson did, and Aaron already was starting his once over with the engine, he fiddled about. Jackson glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes, " come on come on" he muttered.

"Alright start her up" Aaron called.

Jackson turned the key, nothing.

"Kill it"

Jackson turned it off.

Aaron fiddled again inside the engine, his hands were covered in oil, " I think it's your spark plugs"

"Is that a professional diagnosis, is it?"

"Try it again"

The van started up, Aaron looking almighty pleased with himself, shut up the bonnet and went to the drivers window, wiping the oil on his hands into his trakkies, " There you go! Runs like a baby now"

Jackson smiled at him, " Nice one mate...I owe you one"

Aaron was just about to step back, but he realised his college rucksack was still in the back of the van.

"Wait up! My ruck sack!"

Jackson went to stretch his arm over but couldn't reach it, " It's moved to the back, wait up, I'll go get it"

Aaron waved his hands, " Naa it's alright I've got it", he rounded to the back and pulled open the rear doors and climbed in and snatched up his rucksack, he went to move back but the strap got caught up on something.

Aaron undid the strap and then realised what it was. In the rear dim light of the van, he was shocked to see that it was a partially covered up saw off shotgun.

Heart doing the clappers he backed out of the van with his rucksack and closed the van up with a slam.

For a moment he just stood there.

"Aaron? Are you alright?"

Aaron looked up to see Jackson's face looking at him through his nearside mirror.

He shook his head.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " you sure?"

Aaron backed away, " Yeah...I am...I'll text yah"

Jackson stared at him for a few moments longer, then putting the van into gear, he drove off.

Aaron watched as the van's rear lights disappeared down the lanes. He headed towards Smithy cottage, a question turning over and over in his head.

Jackson was a builder...why would he have a shotgun in the back of his van for?

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART4 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

"AARON! How long does it take you to get stock out of the stock room!" Fumed Steve as he came into the back store.

Aaron quickly stuffed his mobile into his pocket and picked up the box of 50 grey hoodies, multi size.

"Give us a chance, why don't yah! I had to find them first" moaned Aaron, he was feeling really narked, it was coming up to lunchtime and there had been no visits from Jackson.

Steve tapped his watch, " Just crack on will yah, a bloke were just asking about them hoodies for his son, we'll loose him at this rate"

Aaron smirked as they stepped onto the shop floor, " No you won't, just stick one of them hoodies on me and when he sees how good it looks on me, he'll be snapping it up!"

Steve laughed at him, " You might just be right there! He seems the type to have a chav as a son, what's not better to have our very own chav, model one for him, eh?"

Aaron dropped the box to the floor and opened it up, Steve shook his head, "No...thought so...too late, he's walked"

Aaron sighed and chucked the hoodie back into the box, Steve tilted his head, " You just as well go to lunch, you really ARE a hinderants today"

Aaron shook his head and deliberately shoved his shoulder as he passed by him. Why hadn't Jackson shown up? He said he wanted a pair of trainers...he SAID he was going to come in.

He was really narked now.

And Victoria noticed as she waited for him at the shops exit, " What's with the face on you, you've not gone and wound up Steve AGAIN, have you?"

Aaron pulled a face, " He's a right knobhead him! I'm telling you one thing, once Christmas is out of the way and I get shot of that job, he's gonna seriously gonna get my boot!"

She paused and smiled at him, " So what's it going to be today? A Big Mac or a Whopper, I'll let YOU choose"

Aaron really wasn't that hungry, and usually he would woof his lunch down, he turned and nodded at her, " to be honest, I'm not in the mood to eat - You go...I'm just gonna go for a walk and have a smoke"

Victoria grabbed his arm, " What's got into you! I'll tell you what, you could take me out to that gay club tonight, if you want, I've love that place me!"

Aaron shoved her arm off him, " Maybe, now do you mind..."

Victoria got the hint and stood back to let Aaron go, forcing his hands into his pockets, he walked out into the street and instantly snapped his fags out of his pocket. He lit one up, had a couple of drags, then pulled out his mobile to check it, he scrolled down to Jackson's number and debated whether to call it or not.

He did.

Pulling a glare at some bloke with shopping bags bumping into him, he stuck the phone to his ear. Jackson's phone connected. It was his voicemail.

"Hey! It's me...errrr...I thought I'd might see you in the shop today? Put a pair of trainers aside that you might like...call me..."

Feeling gutted that he hadn't spoken to him in person, he pocketed the mobile, finished his smoke and went for a walk.

Xxxxx

Aaron kept hs head down for the rest of the day, and Steve was quite pleased with him. For once the new lad was actually doing things right. Not that any praise was appreciated by him, it was mostly met with a grunt or a huff.

Mr. Mayfield, the shop manager, called Steve into the office to help with the cashing up. Aaron stood there glancing at his watch, another lad, Spotty Phil, came over to him and smiled, " So, Steve seems to be off your back this arffo, then?"

Aaron glared at him, " Yeah! I can do this job with me eyes shut, me"

Phil laughed, "Yeah, but he was saying you had abit of trouble with the sizes and that, he said he might think you're abit..."

"...Thick?! Is THAT what he's been saying about me!", his fists balled. Phil shook his head, trying to cool the situation, " No mate, I didn't mean that! Dyslexic, that's what I meant", the word coming to the fore.

Aaron watched Steve and the shops manager through the office window, " Same thing in it! I'm telling yah, the day I leave, you better be selling the tickets, because there's gonna be a while mighty barney going off"

Phil laughed, "I know who my moneys on"

Aaron patted im on the back, " Nice one pal"

Phil looked about him then stooped nearer, " You know that girl upstairs in womans wear, Victoria...?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I was sorta thinking about asking her out...would you put in a good word for me?" asked Phil, hopefully. Aaron shook his head, " I'll do me best..."

Both watched as the doors were closing. The day had come to an end. And there had been no sign of Jackson. With a sigh Aaron moved away to the back stairs that led the way to the rest room to get his stuff.

Stuff him.

Xxxxx

That evening Aaron ate his tea. Paddy and Rhona watched him as he moved his food around his plate with his fork, " Oi, you ain't sickening for something, are yah?" asked Rhona, " I got to think about Leo.."

Aaron looked up and pulled a sigh, " I'm not ill, so don't go fretting your head off...I'm just not hungry"

Paddy frowned, " But that's not like you mate, you LOVE your food...eat us out of home and house most of the time"

Aaron stood up and glared at him. " So you're saying that I'm a fat greedy pig, are yah?"

Paddy raised his hands in defense, " No! I'm NOT saying that at all..."

Aaron backed off and made for the stairs, " I'm gonna bed!"

Rhona glanced at Paddy. Both looked abit confused. It was only 7pm. Aaron must of had it bad for something. But for what, was anybodys guess.

Xxxxx

Aaron switched on his bedside lamp and closed the door. He then jumped on the bed and laid back pulling out his mobile.

No texts. No voicemail. No missed calls.

He sighed heavily and started to chew the corner of his phone thinking. Then he thought why not, try a text. One more time.

_**its me missed u 2day...**_

He pressed send.

No sooner was the phone down on the side, it chimed. Aaron snatched it up and read the reply.

_**sweet...but i was busy..**_

Aaron excepted that. Jackson worked as a builder. Maybe he had a job on, that kept him away. He quickly texted a reply;

_**Shame..I kept trainers back for u. Can we meet...**_

He pressed send, and took in a deep breath. Jackson's reply was just about instant.

_**No**_

Aaron pulled a face at that. NO. What was THAT ment to mean? No, he was he too busy to meet him? Or, no, I don't want too.

He started texting.

_**R U Busy or sommit? Why no?**_

He pressed send and sat back resting his head on his bedboard.

His phone chimed. _**No ive got a better offer...**_

Aaron was seething. How dare he treat him like that..he was just a poxy builder, he was nowt special! Well that's it then, he could get lost..no one treats him like that..he could go to Bar West with Adam or someone and pick up a lad just like that.

With this in mind he texted, _**STUFF U THEN!**_

_And then in a fit of rage, he chucked the phone up against the wall and sulked on his pillow._

_The phone was ringing._

_he raised his head and looked at it..then he heaved himself off the bed and reached over and snatched it up._

_**Jackson calling...**_

He bit his bottom lip, why should he answer him? But he WANTED TO. So he did.

"What!"

_"Blimey, I deserved THAT I suppose...look you said something about drink and a game of pool..still up for it?"_

All the 'Stuff its' and 'get losts' were on the tip of his tongue, but he cleared his throat and replied.

"Yeah...nice one...when...tomorrow?"

_"No can do"_

"Monday?"

_"Oooo...I ALWAYS have me dinner with my daft old mum on a Monday..."_

Aaron rolled his eyes, " Well TUESDAY then!"

_"Tuesdays good...So, do you wanna go to that gay club of yours...Bar whatever its called.?"_

"Bar WEST...yeah...meet you there about...9?"

_"Tuesday, 9 it is then...see you then.."_

Before Aaron could even ask about where the loud music was coming from, Jackson had hung up. Aaron felt happier now. He laid back and rested his head on his arms, there was something about Jackson, but he didn't know what it was.

He had only came out a few months ago, and he had 'seen' a couple of lads that didn't lead to anything, but with Jackson. It was the first time he had gone all the way with a lad.

He was funny, up for a laugh, fit. Not the usual prat that tried to chat him up at Bar West. He was a real bloke, with a real blokes job, like him.

But the sawn off shotgun in the back of his van. What was that all about? Surely a builder wouldn't want any need for one of them, would they?

He continued to force that to the back of his mind. It just made Jackson so such more exciting. For him, Tuesday night couldn't come around quicker enough...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you like it, please review! Thanks as always to those who do!


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART5 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

"Cor blimey! It smells like a old womans bouduar in here!"

Aaron pulled on his black sweater and glared at Paddy through the mirror, as he reached for more of the aftershave, "Do one Paddy"

Paddy watched as Aaron clipped his watch around his wrist and switched off the blaring tones of Tini Tempahs 'bonkers'

"So, does all this mean that YOU are going off on a hot date?" soothed Paddy.

Aaron pulled a 'what the fuck' face and looked at him, " Hot date? Come off it Paddy, NO ONE says THAT anymore!"

Paddy was determined to get to the bottom of it, " So you ARE meeting somebody, then?"

Aaron sighed off a; "I might be"

Paddy wasn't going to just leave it there, " So, does this somebody have a name?"

Aaron checked his hair again and pushed past the vet to get to where his jacket was hung up over the door, " What's with ALL the questions, Paddy...you know I'm not going to tell yah"

Paddy laughed as he turned, " Yeah, but, if I go on and on and on and on and on and on..."

This iritated Aaron till no end, " AAAGGGHHH! ALRIGHT! His names Jackson, happy now? Now I have to go, because I'll miss the bus into town"

Paddy followed Aaron down the stairs, " Well, make sure you enjoy yourself, you deserve it, this must STILL be a big thing for you...you know, to get your head around..."

Aaron turned on his heel at the bottom of the stairs, "Shut it Paddy" he checked his hair in the mirror again before grabbing the latch on the front door, "don't wait up"

Paddy perched his bum cheeks down onto the arm of the chair, " have a nice night...and don't do anything I wouldn't!", the door slammed shut as he said.

But Paddy was pleased. As Crimewatch started on the TV, Rhona had put Leo down and was dragging in a box of christmas decorations.

Aaron had so recently discovered who he really was. He was no longer that het up frustrated teenager that he used to be. They had crossed leaps and bounds, and Aaron was turning out to be a fine young man.

Xxxxxx

Big Dan climbed over the fense and jumped to the tarmac, he then hurried over to the waiting van, Jackson was at the wheel. He unlocked the passenger side and Dan jumped in.

"So?"

"There's a fire escape that leads down to the carpark, this place is ideal - it's litually in...do the job...then out the back, over the fense and zoom, we're on our way"

Jackson shook his head and faced ahead, " As long as there's not too much security crawling around the show...the cameras we can deal with, you remember what happened last time, that bloke you hit ended up on the slab"

Dan looked at him like he really didn't give a shit, " It was HIS fault for getting in the way...anyroad, it got us a piece on crimewatch, didn't it"

Jackson chuckled at that, " Yeah, prime spot"

The builders mobile jingled on the dash. Jackson picked it up, glanced at it, then chucked it back.

"Who was that?"

"Just that sack of spuds who works in THERE", he nodded his head towards the mall, " I said I'd meet him for a drink"

Dan didn't like it, " Do you really THINK you can get him on side? Are you SURE he won't fuck it up for us?"

"Relax! It's gonna be fine...I know it is...he's besotted with me, like I said he would be...can't get enough of me actually, if you must know"

Dan screwed his face up, " TOO MUCH information...look...i'm being deadly serious here...we are on for next Saturday evening, it's gonna be the busiest Saturday till Christmas, so we know the takings are gonna be big...everythings set, Wayne'll be here waiting for us with a car...but he needs another so we can change cars on route"

Jackson sighed and sat back all cocky, his face telling Dan that he had it all covered, " I said RELAX, I've gotta whole gerrycan of petrol in the back that'll torch that thing, and as for the other car, that's where we'll headed next. There's one i've seen and it's fast"

"Crow bar in the back is it?"

"Don't need one..." laughed Jackson, "i've staked it out a couple of times, and it's never locked...taking it's gonna be a piece of cake!"

He put the van in gear and he pulled it away from the curb with a screech.

Xxxxxx

At Bar West, Aaron waited at the bar patiently, well he TRIED to be patient, he wasn't really the patient kind of lad, but he was holding in the frustration because a fit bloke like Jackson was well worth the wait.

But he did have to check his watch a few times, and he checked if there was no messages left on his phone. There wasn't.

As Band aids, 'do they know it's christmas' played out around him, he checked his phone again. It was then that someone was at his side grinning at him.

"Alright mate?"

Aaron looked up and saw that it was Flynn, some bloke he had been sort of seeing a few weeks back, "Yeah"

Flynn glanced at Aaron's half empty pint glass on the bar, " Can I buy you another?"

Aaron sighed and pocketed his mobile and picked up his half left pint, "No i'm ok with this ta"

Flynn felt abit awkward now. He bit his lip, scanned about him, and then asked, "So...are you...ermmm?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at him, " I'm MEETING somebody, yes"

Flynn had sort of guessed that, but that somebody wasn't here yet, "Oh right...thought you might be...late is he?"

Aaron was getting abit narked by him now, "What?"

Flynn tried to smile his way out of Aaron's badmood face, " Your face says it all...AND, you keep looking at the time, it's a BIG giveaway"

Aaron shook his head and moved away alittle, "just do one, yeah...I thought you might've got the message by now"

Flynn was still abit narked deep down about a date they had been out on...to a pub where Aaron lived...

"Just a 'one off' was I?"

Aaron rolled his eyes again and swung around to face up to him, " It were JUST a kiss in a bus stop, get over it!"

Then he looked up to see Jackson hurrying towards the bar, " I'm SO sorry about being so late, a job over ran"

Aaron smiled and reached over to a full pint next to him, " It's alright, I got you one in"

Jackson was happy to see that, but he was scanned the bar up and down, " So what? No flowers?"

Aaron pffted that, " No chance"

Jackson paused as he put the pint to his lips, "and HOW do I know you haven't spat in this?"

Aaron put on his cheeky face, " You don't"

Jackson smirked and took a sip anyway, and with the other hand brushed his fingers beneath the younger lads chin, "Cheeky"

At that moment, Flynn stuck his hand out, because until then, it seemed like he had become invisible.

"Hey, I'm Flynn..."

Jackson shot him a quick frown, " whatever..." , he was then beaming a smile at Aaron, "...So Aaron, you STILL want that game of pool, do yah? It'll be a good chance to show you how good I am at it!" he teased.

Taking their drinks, Aaron lead the way to the pool table, Jackson was behind him, leaving a glum, put out Flynn, stuck on his own at the bar, with out as much as a goodbye, kiss my arse or nothing!

Xxxxxx

But Flynn considered himself to be a friend. So he sat and watched them play pool after a few rounds in.

Jackson turned and shot a glare towards him as Aaron took his turn, " Is HE gonna be hanging around all night?"

Aaron threw a glance at Flynns way as he rounded the table to a line up his next move, "he's harmless"

"I dare say he is...but...it's like being stalked, does he fancy you or sommit?"

Aaron missed his shot and leaned his poolstick up against the wall, "don't be daft, i'll be back in a bit, I need a slash"

Jackson threw him a parting smile, " take your time, I'll get us another round in"

Flynn downed his drink and snatched his jacket up, "right I best be off"

Jackson chalked the end of his pool stick and looked at him, " at last"

Flynn pulled on his jacket and came towards him, "you don't like me much, do yah?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes and then looked the lad up and down, "not much...but I CAN see the attraction"

Flynn frowned at him, "what?"

Jackson looked at him like he was stupid, " YOU...you're fit at a certain angle"

Flynn looked bothways and then leaned forward lowering his voice, "are you chatting me up?"

Jackson grinned at him, " do you want me to?", Flynn couldn't believe this was happening, this guy was hot, but at the same time, a total sleaze, " want about Aaron?"

"Aaron's cute, but he hasn't got much happening upstairs, if you get me drift...but you look intelligent, go to college, do yah?"

Flynn shook his head, "yeah, the same one as Aaron...look...Aaron's a nice lad, he doesn't deserve to..."

Jackson jumped in, "FANCY him do yah?"

Flynn was caught on the hop, he couldn't really deny it. He had seen Aaron a few times around College, and when he had seen him in here a month or so back, he couldn't believe his luck. Aaron was gay. And when he excepted to go for a drink with him, all his daydreams had come true. But after a quick snog in a bus shelter, Aaron said he didn't fancy him back.

"Yeah...we just went out for a couple of times"

Jackson leaned on his pool stick looking at him up and down again, then winked at him, "tell me Floyd, how do you feel about threesomes?"

Flynn breezed out his reply, " I've never done it, and it's FLYNN"

Jackson chuckled, " You don't know what you're missing...me and the missus do it all the time"

Flynn snapped his neck round, " missus? Does Aaron know you are...", he trailed off.

Jackson looked at him goading him, " "know what?"

Flynn didn't want to spell it out, " you know"

Jackson sniffed back watching for Aaron to come back just at the right moment, "No...you've lost me"

Flynn shook his head, " YOU...are you married?"

Jackson shrugged that question off with dismissive wave of the hand, "depends on what you call married...", he looked around him, then back at Flynn, a twinkle in his brown eyes, "...give us your hand, a minute"

Flynn was puzzled, "...why?"

Jackson sighed a; " just humour me, will yah"

Flynn stretched out his hand and Jackson took it and put it to his cock, "feel me...Can you see how turned on I am about thinking about you me and Aaron in that threesome?"

As Flynns heart done the clappers as he held his hand to the front of Jackson's jeans, the builder could see Aaron was coming back from the toilets, he could tell that something was happening.

"What's going on?"

Jackson shoved Flynn aside, "your MATES coming on to me...he wants us to all have a threesome"

Flynn could see the nasty streak through Jackson's smile, " NO! It were him who said that!"

Aaron only heard what he wanted to hear, he went up to Flynn and grabbed him by the shirt collars, Jackson leaned back to the pool table amused by it all.

"YOU WHAT? DO YOU WANT MY FIST IN YOUR GOB, BECAUSE I SUGGEST YOU DO ONE PAL, BEFORE I DO!"

Flynn was already on the move towards the bar, "don't worry i'm going...just be careful Aaron..."

"JUST SHUT IT!"

"No I MEAN IT! He's a wrong'um Aaron, don't say I didn'y warn yah" and with that he was up the stairs to the exit.

Aaron watched him go, then turned around to see Jackson standing there with his hands deep in his pockets, "everything all right?"

Aaron shook his head, "why wouldn't it be? So do you fancy another drink or what?"

Jackson stepped forward and bumped his shoulder with his own, " Do you know what? I kinda fancy a kebab right now, MY shout"

Aaron beamed a smile back, because Jacksons was always so inffectious. And as 'let it snow, let it snow, let it snow' faded out, they were heading up the stairs to the exit.

Xxxxxx

Jackson stepped out of the kebab shop and started to munch away on his food. Aaron had a carton of chips in his grasp, Jackson tore off a packet and salted them for him, Aaron noticed the cuts on Jackson's hand.

"Blimey, what happened to you?"

Jackson discarded the packets of salt to the pavement, and regarded his hand for a second, "Oh that...just work...you know how it is...cut meself on some glass"

They walked side by side eating their grub, "So...do you still want them trainers? I've still kept them back for you"

Jackson sniffed back and then leaned up against the wall, "Nah, don't bother...truth be told, they're not me type"

Aaron came over all disappointed, "Awwww...does that mean you won't be stopping by to come see me?"

Jackson screwed up his rubbish and swallowed his last mouthful, " Oh, i'll be in...I've got to make your dreary day there exciting, haven't I? And BELIEVE ME...it's gonna be exciting..."

Aaron laughed, "oh yeah"

"Yeah...you just do one thing for me, DO AS I SAY, AND YOU WILL BE FINE..."

Aaron frowned at him, " I don't get yah?"

Jackson tossed his rubbish over his shoulder and walked on ahead, "it'll all come clear to you Saturday...NOW...I fancy something else..."

Aaron was feeling horny himself. He hurried after him, " So, it's your place then...?"

Jackson laughed out loud, and shook his head," No chance...lets go grab us a cab, and go over to yours...yours is better"

Xxxxxx

Aaron stuck the key into the front door and pushed it open. It was late and the low lamp was on in the living room. Jackson stepped in behind him and closed the door after him.

Aaron smiled at the sight of the christmas tree that now stood in corner near the fireplace.

"Look, trees up...looks well smart that"

Jackson wasn't particularly interested. He looked vaguely around him and muttered, "a trees a tree..."

Aaron pulled his hands out of his pockets, "Oh...do you wanna beer?"

Jackson shook his head 'no' and moved towards the base of the staircase and pulled open the door, "The bedrooms up here, is it?"

Aaron swallowed down and moved to his side and looked up, "yeah..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Well come on, lead the way...", Aaron smirked and went up the stairs, Jackson followed him.

Closing the bedroom door, Jackson grabbed hold of Aaron and started to stick his tongue down his gob. Aaron feel back to the bed and Jackson landed on top of him, his mouth down on the pulse of Aaron's neck.

Aaron reached for Jackson's shirt amd started to unbutton it. Jackson finished it for him and tossed the shirt aside and then went to remove Aaron's sweater, he pulled it off over his head and tossed that next to his shirt, and then went to work on Aaron's errect nipples making him gasp out in excitment.

Jackson hauled himself up to his knees and then undid his belt and buttons, then after forcing his hard cock out from the confines of his pants, he shifted himself up to Aaron's face where he lay, and forced the rock hard member into his mouth.

Aaron's head was stuck between Jackson's thighs, as the builder forced the younger lad to stuck him dry.

Then, he cocked his leg over and stood off the bed. Aaron sat up and watched Jackson kick off his trainers and shook himself out of his jeans and pants. Then he stood there with his cock in his hand, waving it teasingly at Aaron, whoses blue eyes were feasting on it.

"Have you got any rope?", he hissed.

Aaron's eyes overted from the Jackson's cock to his face, "You what?"

Jackson was staring at him, "rope? I want you to tie me up so I can't stop yah from doing me"

Aaron moved to his cupboard and pulled out a reel of an old aerial flex, "Just this..."

Jackson snatched it off him, "It's too long...what about a tie or sommit?", Aaron went to his drawer, he owned two...one for Funerals, the other for court.

He took the thin black one out of the drawer and held it up, " Will this do?"

Jackson sat on the bed and held out his wrists together, "Come and tie me up", Aaron came forward and did as he was instructed, " this is abit kinky, in it?"

Jackson looked up at him, the moonlight was the only source of light in the bedroom, "look at it as a bit of excitement Aaron, it gets boring otherwise...oh, and you can use the other to choke me"

It was all matter of fact. Aaron snatched up the other tie, and ringed it around Jackson's neck, then tied it.

"tighter"

Aaron gentley tightened the knot.

"tighter"

"You'll choke"

"That's the whole idea of it, you div"

Aaron sighed and tightened the knot till Jackson held up his hand, "Now do me"

Aaron removed his jeans and boxers and entered Jackson, first he pounded gentley, then when Jackson wanted him to go quicker, he did. The excitement was a real buzz. He found him self getting high on it. Jackson was moaning with pleasure, that made him thrust even faster.

Aaron pulled out and came all over Jackson's raw backside.

Jackson twisted himself round and breathed heavily, "release me quick"

Aaron bent down and started to suck the builder off, and with out any due warning from Jackson, the builder shot his load into Aaron's mouth.

Aaron's tongue was out and was spitting the cum out over his sweat shirt, Jackson laughed at him, " I thought you might've wanted to swallow"

Aaron shook his head, " Nah...I don't like it..."

"Too late now, it's done...come on, don't just stand there, come and untie me"

Aaron unfastened the tie around the builders neck and then undid the one around his wrists.

Jackson sat back on the bed and patted the area next to him, Aaron crawled over beside him, "Maybe YOU should be the one tied up next time..."

Aaron wasn't so sure about that...but he liked to think there would BE a next time. He didn't want Jackson to lose interest in him.

Jackson ruffled the lads head and leaned foward to jump off the bed, "Right, best be off"

Aaron was open mouthed, "You're not staying over? You can if you want to"

Jackson stood there looking towards the door, then back at Aaron, he scratched his head, "I shouldn't"

Aaron sat up straight and waved out an arm, " why not? Unless you have someone else to get back to"

Jackson met his gaze, "don't be daft"

Aaron returned that with a hopeful smile, " So...you'll stay then?"

Jackson pulled a sigh and dropped his shirt to the floor and sat back onto the bed, "You know what? Go on then"

Aaron was all pleased as punch and was already straightening out the messy covers and quilt. Jackson tucked himself in and Aaron laid next to him. He turned over and looked down at Jackson, he smiled and kissed him on the lips and then rolled on his side with a big fat smile on his chops.

Jackson however, lost his smile and fixed his gaze up to the ceiling shadows. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, for him, the morning couldn't come around quick enough...

Xxxxxxxx

**MORE SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART6 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

"You know what? I think you secretly like working in that shop"

Paddy said this as he poured out his morning brew, Aaron stood up from the breakfast table and pulled a face at him, " AS IF! A couple more Saturdays and I'm outta there"

Rhona was spoonfeeding Leo in his high chair, "Paddy is right though, there does seem to be a smile on your face every Saturday morning..."

Aaron dumped his bowl in the sink and turned around, "It's NOT the job making me smile, actually..."

Rhona got the hint, " Ohhhhwooo...Paddy told me you've been seeing somebody", Aaron shot a glare at him, " DON'T YOU EVER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Paddy waved a hand at him as he began to dither, " Well...you know what I'm like...I was just excited for you, that's all"

"Well don't be"

Rhona wiped Leos mouth with the bib, and pulled him out of the high chair and entered the lounge, " I see Uncle Aaron has left something under the tree for you"

Aaron knew she was being sarcastic, " I AM working on it! That's WHY i've been doing this extra job, you know...I'm NOT doing it for the love of it!"

Victoria was knocking on the door, " Now I'm off"

Paddy waved at him, " have a nice day..." he teased. Aaron slammed the door.

Xxxxxx

Victoria lead the way over the grass to the car, " So...who is he then?, Anybody I know?" Aaron paused as he put his hand to the handle of the car door, " You what?"

Victoria laughed, like she knew something she shouldn't do, " I heard you and Adam in the pub last night, something about you seeing some lad"

They jumped in the car and Victoria started the engine, " YOU should keep this out!", he touched his nose as he said it.

"Do I know him? Did you meet him at Bar West? Was I there that night?"

Aaron was fuming, but he kept himself calm, "What's with ALL these questions! JUST keep your eyes on the road, will yah!"

"I'm just taking a interest that's all, I think my mate Lola at work fancies you, if only she knew!"

Aaron snapped his head round as they went round a bend, " HE'S FIT! That's ALL you need to know...", and as he said that, he pulled out his phone and checked his messages...nothing yet, it was early Saturday morning, maybe Jackson was not up yet.

Xxxxxx

As Wizzards, 'I wish it could be christmas everyday' blared out on the radio, Jackson watched as his mother placed down the plates of greasy fried breakfasts in front of them.

"There you go my little darlings! There's nothing like a good heart attack on a plate to start off the day", Hazel sung cheerfully.

Jackson beamed a magical grin at his mother and winked, " Thank's Mum, you KNOW we always look forward to one of your greasy fry ups, int that right Dan?"

Big Dan was already woofing it down, " Yeahhh mmmm...Thanks, Mrs R"

Hazel had her hands on her hips and a teatowel over her shoulder, " Well, you lot are my best customers, aren't yah...SO...what have you lads got planned for today then? Working are yah?"

Jackson sniffed back as he dipped his bread into his fried egg, " Something like that! You know us Mum...a bit of this and that!"

Hazel was grinning through her teeth, " Not TOO dodgy I hope! Or should I ask?"

Jackson laughed, " You know it's always BEST to keep it shut mother...another two coffees while you there...", he was pointing his finger to his and Dan's empty mugs.

Hazel had other customers in the builders cafe she ran, but her son was the rule of the roost and everyone knew he was always served first.

While she was working out how to use the new perkilater, Dan leaned forward as he swallowed some bacon, " So...Wayne's meeting us here, is he?"

Jackson nodded, " He is...AND...he's bringing that mate of his, Rob, he gonna be out back up", Big Dan shrugged, " Just as long hes IS the back up...I hate working with folk I don't know"

Jackson twisted his neck round, " Hurry up with them coffees Mum...", he then leaned in to Dan, " Rob's alright, and Wayne doesn't trust any old nomark, no, tonights gonna go smoothly, trust me, would I lie to you?""

Dan sat back as Hazel planted the coffee mugs down, " There you go, anything else I can get you lads?"

"Nah, you alright Mum"

Hazel went to serve someone else. Dan looked up, " What about this div you've got in there, this Aaron...are you SURE he's not gonna fuck us up?"

Jackson breezed out a laugh, he was all cocky, " TRUST ME! He's like putty in me hand, him! Yeah he's gonna get abit of a shock...but...once he sees it's me...HE'S not gonna go grassing on me, is he?"

"But, what if he does..."

The expression on Jackson's face became all dark as he narrowed his eyes at him, " Then I'll have to DEAL with him, won't I..."

Xxxxxx

The mall was full of christmas shoppers. Aaron stared out at the mass of hayhem with their shopping bags and pulled a heavy sigh. Spotty Phil was then at his side, " Hey you best get that stock of T shirts out on display or Steve'll be on yah back again"

"Oh STUFF Steve! I'm heading off to lunch in a bit, I REALLY need to get some presents..."

Phil laughed, " Me too, it's usually Christmas Eve with me!"

Aaron smirked, " Yeah, me too...OR I don't bother, but this years different"

Phil was about to go, when he turned, " Hey, did you put in a good word for me with Vic, I was still thinking of asking her out?"

Aaron pulled a face, he had forgotten, but he reasured him, "soz mate, it completely left me head, but I'll do it today, I promise"

Phil went and covered for Aaron and put out the stock of Tshirts. Seeing it was noon, Aaron went to lunch.

Xxxxx

At a lockup, Jackson backed his van into a darkened garage and someone pulled down the shutters. Jackson jumped out and Dan met him around the back as they pulled open the vans rear doors.

Reaching for the gerrycan, the builder handed it to Wayne, " That's yours...did you FIND where I left the second car?"

Wayne nodded, " Yeah, nice one..."

Dan climbed into the van and shifted across the two sawn of shotguns. Jackson snatched them up and handed them to Rob who came forward, " These are abit clumsy" he commented.

Jackson threw a passing glare at him, " It's ALL i could get hold of...so don't go getting fussy"

Dan held up the carrier bag of black knitted ballaclarvers, "hey, did your mother really make these!" he teased him.

Jackson snatched the carrier off him, " Did she heck!"

All four of them gathered in a circle as Jackson took charge, " right...we all know our roles, if you don't then SAY SO NOW...". No one did. Jackson broke into a smile, "...good, now I know you've all been paying attention to me"

The builder glanced at his watch, " right I make it coming up to 2, this place shuts at 10, WE get there for 9.30, they never pay anything into the bank till Monday, so we are gonna be raking it in tonight...so...in the mean time, lets go get ourselves a snifter...OR...dutch courage if you are in the NEED for it!" he joked.

Dan screwed his face up, " Do I heck! We'll be in and out of there in 5...10 minutes tops! It's gonna go like clockwork"

Jackson gave his mate a pat on the back, " It is...it is mate, come on, lets go get that pint"

Xxxxxx

"So, you 're not interested then?"

"AS IF!"

"Can YOU see Vic going out with old Spotty? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Aaron was standing up at the till upstairs in the ladies' section. Victoria was standing there arms folded and wasn't looking impressed, and her colleague, a teen blonde called Lola stood beside her.

Aaron pulled a face as he backed away a tad, " He's gonna be well gutted, him"

Victoria glared at him, " You better not of gone and promised him I would..."

Aaron shook his head, waving his hands, " No no, I just mentioned i'd put in a good word for him, that's all!"

Lola went to serve a customer, " Well don't bother, the guys a muppet"

Aaron stood still as a call of "AARON!" came from the direction of the stairs. He twisted around to see Steve standing at the top of them, " You're find that your teabreaks long been over! Now get yourself back downstairs, don't you even THINK I haven't been watching you, and seen you making Phil cover for yah"

Aaron shook his head as he stormed towards the stairs, " Alright alright! Keep your hair on! I were just on me way!"

Steve glared after him as he went down the stairs. Then he followed. Lola finished with her customer and had her gladeye on Aaron, as he disappeared from sight, " He's well fit! Do you know what his type is?"

Victoria started to box up a pair of high heeled shoes on the counter, " it' NOT you, believe me..." she chuckled.

Xxxxxx

It was now dark. Wayne stopped the car outside the rear fense of the mall grounds, it was lucky because the street lamps were out along this stretch. Jackson sat in the front passenger seat and regarded them all in the darkness, " So...we ALL know our roles, yeah? You sure you don't want to go over this again?"

Wayne snapped his neck round, " just hurry yourselves up! Sooner this jobs done the better"

Jackson chuckled and reached for the door release, " Blimey, you sound stressed, relax, we're not even doing this yet..."

Wayne fumed at him, " Then GET ON with it and i'll be able to spray out them cameras!"

Big Dan climbed out the back of the car and opened up the boot, he grabbed the bag of knitted balaclarvers and threw it to Jackson who handed them out. He then reached for the three sawn off shotguns.

Rob helped him stick them all into carrier bags.

They watched as Wayne pulled his balaclarver on, and went and climbed over the wire fencing.

Jackson turned his head to Dan and Rob, and tapped them on the arms, " Right, lets do this..."

Xxxxxx

Aaron pulled a frown as he was handed the box full of mens underpants. He could tell by the smile on Steve's face that he was enjoying this.

"You know what to do with these, by now"

Aaron tossed the box on top the counter and began to rummage through. Two more weeks of this shite!

Xxxxx

Outback, Wayne, dressed in black and face covered by the balaclarver, pulled out the can of black spray and shook the tin. He then spray painted all the camera's along the fire exit stretch. He glanced at his watch. Not long now.

Xxxxxx

Inside the mall, the crowds were starting to wane because it was getting so late. Jackson, Dan and Rob approached the clothes wear shop and loitered outside for a few minutes, then at the nod of his head, Jackson lead the other two inside the entrance.

Jackson was pleased, there was practically no customers in. He had guessed right. Hand in his jacket pocket, he pulled out his balaclarver. The Cameras had already been sprayed. he smiled and nodded the 'a ok' to the other two.

Rob made headway up the aisle towards Aaron who had his head stuck in the box of undies. Shotgun in the plastic bag, he discreetly put the tip to the nape of Aaron's neck, " Cash office...NOW!" he hissed.

Aaron dropped the undies and tried to twist around, but Rob was in no mood to play around, with his arm, he shoved him forward, " I SAID NOW!"

Jackson and Big Dan watched as Rob shoved Aaron towards the cash office, where the manager was cashing up with Steve.

Aaron, heart beating like mad, because he had already guessed this was a 'stick up' climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

Rob stood back as Steve looked out through the small round window, " What d'u want?" he asked at the sight of Aaron.

Aaron could feel the gun tip in his side, " I've...I've got sommit for yah...", he announced, clearing his throat.

At a nod from the manager, Steve unlocked the door with the keys. Aaron went and stepped inside then was thrown out the way by Rob who stormed his way in, shotgun waving about, "I won't bother telling you what this is! Just be good lads and open the safe for us...", Rob ordered through the slit of his balaclarver.

Steve went to jump forward, but Rob was too quick and knocked him out cold with the end of his gun.

As Steves slumped form slid down the wall with a head wound, Rob's gaze fixed to Aaron, "YOU! Open the safe NOW!"

Aaron was open mouthed in shock, his gaze went to the manager, "But I don't know the code"

Jackson was now in the office with his gun, Aaron glanced at him, but he didn't know it was him. Rob turned to the manager, " Give him the code...NOW! Or I'll blow his head off!"

The manager swallowed and looked at Aaron, " Come on lad, lets just do as they say, eh?", Aaron knelt down to the safe, he was starting to sweat. His hands were clammy.

He hesitated. Jackson came forward and put the tip of his gun to the lads cheek, he stooped over his ear as he did, " remember what I said, sunshine" he whispered, barely audible to anyone else.

Aaron's heart was nearly in his mouth! It was Jackson! Jackson was robbing the place!"

"3,4,J,7,K...W", Said the Manager to Aaron.

Aaron fingered in the combination, and the safe clicked open. He turned his head as he opened it to see Jackson baring down at him, gun pointing right at him, and his brown eyes staring straight at him through the holes of the balaclaver..."

Xxxxxxx

More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART7 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

At a nod from the manager, Steve unlocked the door with the keys. Aaron went and stepped inside then was thrown out the way by Rob who stormed his way in, shotgun waving about, "I won't bother telling you what this is! Just be good lads and open the safe for us...", Rob ordered through the slit of his balaclarver.

Steve went to jump forward, but Rob was too quick and knocked him out cold with the end of his gun.

As Steves slumped form slid down the wall with a head wound, Rob's gaze fixed to Aaron, "YOU! Open the safe NOW!"

Aaron was open mouthed in shock, his gaze went to the manager, "But I don't know the code"

Jackson was now in the office with his gun, Aaron glanced at him, but he didn't know it was him. Rob turned to the manager, " Give him the code...NOW! Or I'll blow his head off!"

The manager swallowed and looked at Aaron, " Come on lad, lets just do as they say, eh?", Aaron knelt down to the safe, he was starting to sweat. His hands were clammy.

He hesitated. Jackson came forward and put the tip of his gun to the lads cheek, he stooped over his ear as he did, " remember what I said, sunshine" he whispered, barely audible to anyone else.

Aaron's heart was nearly in his mouth! It was Jackson! Jackson was robbing the place!"

"3,4,J,7,K...W", Said the Manager to Aaron.

Aaron fingered in the combination, and the safe clicked open. He turned his head as he opened it to see Jackson baring down at him, gun pointing right at him, and his brown eyes staring straight at him through the holes of the balaclaver..."

Rob had his gun trailed on Aaron as well, as he swung open the safe, " Well COME ON soft lad, the cash...IN THE BAG NOW!" he threw him a couple of carriers.

Aaron snatched them up with shakey hands and started to scrape the piles of neatly stored notes out from the safe that had been made ready for banking.

Nearby, Steve opened his eyes. He could feel the blood trickle down his browe from his head gash. He watched as Aaron filled up the bags, then looked across to the manager who was sat in the chair looking like he was about to suffer a heart attack.

He saw the bank buzzer underneath the alarm system that was keyed up to the malls' security office. He just needed to press it and this nightmare would be over, wouldn't it?

His heart was pounding as he gentley moved his arm out to support himself, the button was only just at arms length he estimated. If he could stretch that far with out being seen.

Jackson turned his head from the scene at the safe back to the cash office door where Big Dan was now standing, " There's a couple of customers out there waiting to be served" he laughed.

Jackson laughed back, " Shame that. Do they know there's a que!"

Aaron had emptied the safe, he handed up the bags to Rob who grabbed them off inside. Then turned toward Steve who was only inches away from pressing the panic button. "FUCKING CUNT!"

Steve pressed it anyway. Rob chucked the bags of money towards Jackson and Dan and then with an almight force, started to smash in Steves head in with the butt of his weapon.

Steve painful crys died away as the supervisor lay slumped motionless on the cash office floor blood streaming out from where he laid.

Dan grabbed Rob by the elbow and threw him out the door, Jackson turned to Aaron, " Fire exit...NOW!"

Aaron looked towards Steve...he didn't move...he looked across to the manager, his browe pouring with beads of sweat.

Jackson snatched hold of Aaron's arm painfully and gave him a big shove out into the shop, and put the tip of his gun to his cheek "FIRE ESCAPE NOW YOU CUNT!"

Aaron gasped. How could he call him THAT. But he could see how cold Jacksons eyes were as he stared out from the holes of the balaclaver. He lead the way through another door and in through the store room where the fire exit was situated along the far brick wall.

Aaron cranked down the bar and the fire door flew open, Dan was out first and down the steps following close behind was Rob.

Jackson went through the door and turned just before he went down the steps. Aaron stood there breathing heavily. He kept looking at Jackson's gun.

Jackson pushed his balaclaver up to his forehead because he knew the cameras had been sprayed out, he was smiling at him and with a cheeky wink of the eye, and said, " What's left to say,eh?" his stance changed to liken that of someone flickering away some irritant, "...oh yeah , you're dumped!...And if you TELL ANYONE, then I'll kill yah!" he threathen through gritted teeth and with that the balaclaver was pulled back down and he was on his way down the fire escape steps.

Aaron backed away and feel to his knees, he was panting hard, he felt like he was having a panic attack or something. He could hear a screach of tyres and somehow knew that was the gettaway car.

He could hear shouts and cries now, from within the shop. The Malls security team had arrived. A security guard was making his way over to him, " You alright lad? Are you hurt at all?"

The black guy stared at Aaron. The lad stood up and shook his head 'no'

But he did hurt. And it wasn't physical neither.

He was lead back into the shop and what seemed an age the shop and cash office was crawling with coppers.

The Manager was recieving medical attention for a suspected angina attack, but it seemed the paramedics had his condition under control.

Steve wasn't good. He had been stretchered out to a waiting ambulance at the Malls main mall itself cleared of shoppers, it was late, past midnight now.

Phil had recovered from being locked in the toilet by the big guy. Aaron went over to him after he had been questioned by a plain clothes constable.

"Are you alright mate?"

Phil nodded, " I am. What about you? I heard they dragged you off to the office...did you HEAR about what they did to Steve!"

Aaron swallowed down and nodded, " I was there mate"

The plain clothes constable was now coming back over, with his pad, "Mr Livesy...we really NEED to take that statement down now..."

Xxxxx

Aaron did his statement up at the till. The cash office was being scrutinized by the forensics guys but there was no use, all of the armed robbers wore gloves. He knew they wouldn't find nowt. The only person who could tell them anything was HIM...because he KNEW one of the armed robbers.

But he couldn't grass on him, could he? Not after THAT threat.

So he kept his mouth tightly shut.

Xxxxxx

Victoria drove him home. She, Lola and the other female staff members hadn't had a clue about what was going off downstairs. It was such a shock when they found out.

"Are you SURE you are okay?" she worried as they pulled into the village.

Aaron shook his head and saw the lights still on over at Smithy, " Yeah I am...Paddy's waiting up, he wanted to stop by and pick me up, but I said I was alright with you, thanks for waiting"

"it's FINE! but I had no choice, they wanted statements from us too...Lola says that there is ALWAYS someone on the inside when these things happen"

Aaron brushed that off with a hardened, " What does SHE know!"

"I'm only just saying, you don't have to bite me head off!"

Aaron was immediately sorry, " Soz...thanks for this...I'll stop by tomorrow, make sure YOU are alright"

Victoria laughed that off, "Oh right, says the one who had a gun in his face"

Aaron patted the top of the car and she drove off towards the pub. Aaron stood there in the dark quiet village. Most houses and cottages were in darkness except Smithy where the vet was waiting up.

What if HE was waiting for him? What if HE was watching him...Jackson.

Wanting to make sure he never said owt.

He pulled out his mobile and scrolled through the messges, as he walked over the lawn to the front door he found the ones Jackson had sent him. And pressed delete. There was no way anyone was going to trace him back to him. He deleted his out going ones too.

He saw the door was open and pushed his way inside to see Paddy sitting watching the telly.

"AARON!" he cooed in sheer concern, " You should have let me stop by and pick you up!"

Aaron shook him off, he hated anyone mithering him, " Vic waited, I came home with her, it made sense"

Paddy followed him through into the kitchen, " But YOU ARE okay, aren't you? They never...you know...hurt you?"

Aaron looked at Paddy, " AS IF! I not scared of robbers, me"

"Well, I thought you might be...you know with them having guns and that"

Aaron wanted him to drop it, " PADDY! Do you mind! I just want to make this and go to bed, alright?"

Paddy always knew when to stop, " Yeah yeah...I'm going on and on I know...I'm just worried about you, that's all"

Aaron stirred his brew, " There's NO NEED...I'm fine"

He took his brew up to bed with him and closed the door.

He then hurriedly closed the curtains and got undressed.

He suddenly wondered about Steve. He didn't like him, he was so irriating...but he didn't deserve that. He had a wife and kids, did Steve. And it was nearly Christmas too.

What if he died...?

And he KNEW who had done it...

Xxxxxxxxx

MORE SOON.


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART8 of15_

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEX AND AN **_**ARMED**_** ROBBERY...**

Aaron sat in Bobs cafe. He stared into space as Adam came over with their coffees, "So, how was your chrimbo, then? Ours was quiet as usual, which is WHY I think a goods boys night out is in aid of"

Aaron sighed into his coffee, "Yeah...I suppose"

Adam sipped his coffee and watched as Betty and Alan quibbled over an iced bun. Then laughed, " Hey, what's got into yah? You've been right miserable over the last few days"

Aaron looked at him like he was stupid, " Oh i'm SO SORRY! It was not like YOU had a gun pointed at your face, is it?"

Adam sat back and felt bad, " I'm soz about that mate...but that was a week ago, AND you said that it didn't faze you and you were okay with it"

"Then maybe I was wrong...Maybe I just can't stop thinking about it"

Adam leaned forward, " Hey mate, maybe a good night out will sort your head out, eh? Make you forget about all that"

Aaron looked up at him and pulled a half smile, "Okay...YOU WIN...maybe that's just the ticket I need"

Adam drank up, " nice one...I thought we do a couple straight bars THEN do a gay one so you don't feel left out"

Aaron shrugged, " Not bothered mate, I just tagg along where we go"

Adam told him he'd text him later and went to get back to the farm to do some work with Andy and Alex.

Aaron downed his coffee and Brenda was already around him with a damp cloth to do the table.

He glared at her and left the cafe, putting the phone to his ear he realised he had a missed call, he called ring back. It was from spotty Phil.

Aaron scrolled down to his Phils' number and called him, " Yeah mate...I got your call...WHAT...he never...", Aaron ran a hand over his head, a sign he was getting stressed, "...when was this! I can't believe this me...No...I won't be back...but cheers for letting us know...cheers man, bye..." he clutched his phone tight and wanted to hit the wall, hard.

Xxxxxx

Aaron stormed back to the garage and started to lift up a bonnet of a car. Cain was rushing over, "What do you think you are up to?"

"I thought I'd help out...there's no college till the new year and I've left that shop job" answered Aaron clutching a monkey wrench.

Cain shook his head, " Well I'm just about to close up. Go and get yourself a pint or sommit...it's still the holidays...blimey kids today don't know theyve been born!"

"I NOTTA kid!" he snapped.

Cain snatched the wrench off him, " What ever! Just do one, NOW!"

Aaron went into a huff and stormed off back towards Smithy. Cain shook his head, uptight or what!

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron closed the door to Smithy and went to sit infront of the TV. He grabbed the remote turned it on and stared blankly at the screen.

Paddy came through and saw the cartoon on. He laughed and pointed at the screen, " Well, I never thought sponge bob was your kinda thing Aaron"

Aaron wasn't listening. The vets words went in one ear and out the other. "Hey Aaron, what's up? Is there owt wrong? Has something happened?"

Aaron jumped up and pointed his finger, " Just SHUT IT will yah!"

Paddy backed off. Infact he backed off to the wall. Fear was on his face. And Aaron realised his hands were balled into fists.

"No Paddy! I not gonna hit yah...I didn't mean that" cried Aaron starting to get a bit tearful.

Paddy relaxed and gentley came foward holding up his hands, " What is it? What's happened?"

Aaron screwed his face up, " It's that Steve guy..." he sobbed, " He died Paddy...He died on Christmas day"

Paddy swallowed, "Was Steve the guy at the shop? The one who was injured in the robbery?"

Aaron just stuttered and shook his head, wanting to hide into his own hoodie.

"I'm sorry to hear that Aaron...I know you didn't like him, but..."

Aaron flared up, eyes all wide, " BUT HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT PADDY! HE DIDN'T DID HE? HE HAD A WIFE AND KIDS AND HE DIED ON CHRISTMAS DAY!"

Rhona came into the room green vet coat flapping behind her, "Hey, what's with all the raised voices? Leo's having a knap"

Aaron looked at her and rubbed his eye, " Sorry I didn't think"

"You never do" because now Leo was crying his eyes out upstairs. Rhona went up to see to him, Paddy came forward to Aaron, "Look if..."

Aaron threw his hands up in the air and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Xxxxx

Bar West was a hive of activity. It was a few days after Christmas and the clubs decorations were still up. Adam got the round in and took the tray to the booth where Aaron was sat.

"So" shouted Adam over the Music, " You cheered up now?"

Aaron took his pint and sunk half of it and wiped his mouth, "Give it a few more of these then yeah maybe!" he yelled back at the farmboy.

Adam sat down and looked about him. It had been abit weird when he started coming into these places with his mate. Seeing two blokes kissing. It made him feel awkward at first, but now he was fine with it, he just wished Aaron would liven up.

"You want a game or sommit?" he nodded towards the pool table. Aaron turned his head and shot a grimace at it, " Nah...I can't stand the game!"

"Since when?!" cried Adam open mouthed.

Aaron glared at him, " Since I just said, end of"

Adam huffed and sat back folding his arms, jesus, if this was IT for the night, then it was gonna be a case of drink up and get a cab.

Aaron turned his head towards the bar. Someone had come in and was looking over at him. Flaming Flynn. That was all he needed.

Adam had noticed him too, " Is that...?"

"Yeah it is...AND he's not welcome to sit with us..."

Flynn got his pint and came over. For a minute he stood there holding his pint, Adam smiled at him then looked at Aaron to say 'deal with it then'

Aaron turned, " Bog off Flynn, we're busy"

Flynn shook his head. Aaron could be so arrogant at times. He nodded around in general, " So. your new boyfriend not around then? Or has he found someone else already?"

Adam frowned, he was puzzled, " What? Have YOU got a new lad, you never said!"

Flynn nodded, " Yeah...some rough trade type...Johnson"

Aaron flew at him, " IT WERE JACKSON! AND NOW YOU CAN JOG ON!"

"Dumped you has he? Yeah I might've guessed that with the other lad I saw him with the other night"

He was about to 'jog on' but Aaron jumped up, " Where? Where did you see him?" Aaron's eyes were now all alert and interested.

"At that pub across town. That dodgy one with the dark room that no one knows is there...saw him going in there with some young blonde. He only looked about 16 if a day"

Aaron swallowed and sat down. Flynn was gone. Adam leaned over, " Are you alright mate...he sounds like a right sleazbag him, you're well rid"

Aaron sunk the rest of his pint and widened his eyes at him, " I want another...I just want to get bladdered!"

And as he headed to the bar his blood was boiling. There was jackson shagging some tart when only a week or so before he was pointing a gun in his face. There was HIM shagging away with a smile on his face when they were pulling the plug on Steve at the hospital.

This wasn't right.

He balled his fists. He wanted to go out and punch something...or someone.

Jackson. He wanted to rip his head off. That lying coneiving piece of shit! How could he do this to him? They had HAD something, hadn't they? Obviously he had ment NOTHING to him...just used him to rob the place.

And Steve was dead.

Xxxxx

Aaron let himself into Smithy and closed the door. It wasn't too late. Just after 10:30.

Rhona was still up and going through her ironing pile. Paddy was sat in front of the TV watching the late news.

He turned at the sound of the door clicking shut, "Aaron? Is that you?"

Aaron hung up his jacket and stuck is head in, " Who else is it gonna be?"

Rhona glared at him, "Will YOU drop the attitude please, it's not only YOU who lives here you know!"

Aaron shook his head. He knew this was about earlier, " I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just having a bad day"

"Aren't we all..." began Rhona but with a raised hand from Paddy, she stopped.

Aaron was about to go up when the local news came on.

_"Now the news from our region...Police are still looking for a gang of armed robbers after a robbery at a clothes outlet in a North Yorkshire town left a man killed. The robbery, that took place in Hotten last Saturday, saw the death of 29 year old Stephen Lowe. It is thought that it is the same gang that robbed a jewellers only 3 weeks ago. Police are appealing for witness and if anyone CAN help with their enquires please go to your local police station or call crimestoppers of what you know..._

Aaron's blood ran cold again. He turned and hurried up the stairs, then stopped and sat on the very top step.

Should he call them? But, if he did then wouldn't the Police think HE was a part of it?

He was getting all stressed inside. If Steve hadn't died, then it would've just been a robbery, now it's murder.

He just didn't know what to do...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I THOUGHT I'D GET IN ANOTHER UPDATE. THAT'S IT NOW FROM ME TILL AFTER THE NEW YEAR. FAMILY FRIENDS GOING OUT BUSY BUSY BUSY! SO I MIGHT'VE WISHE YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR BEFORE...WELL HERE IT IS AGAIN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! SEE YOU IN 2013.**_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**STILL SOME DISTRESSING SCENES TO BE HAD...**_

_**PART9of15**_

Aaron wanted to get totally bladdered. It was New Years Eve. And he wasn't going to see it in at the Woolpack.

In his bedroom, he pulled on his best pulling shirt and a pair of new jeans that Paddy had bought him for Christmas. He picked up the cheap aftershave his mother had bought him, and chucked it in a drawer and used one he had bought himself.

Although his hair was cropped short, he still managed to shove a handful of gel through it before looking into the mirror to see if 'HE would'

He smirked that off. Course he'd shag himself, he was best looking lad who went to Bar West. All the others were muppets. They were lucky if they had the chance with him, weren't they?

He thought about HIM again. Jackson. Why was it when he thought about fit guys in his head, HIS face cropped up.

And he hated himself for it...the lad was a total scumbag.

A sexy scumbag, mind...but a scumbag nevertheless.

Then he was mad at himself again...because Steve was dead, and his family were grieving at Christmas time.

Pulling himself together before he lost it, he came down the stairs and snatched up his jacket off the coat hook.

Paddy was popping his head through to the hall, " You not coming with us to the pub?"

Aaron shook his head, " No i'm not...I'm going into town...IS THAT alright by you" he realised that reply was abit cutting, but he said it now.

The vet put a hand over Aaron's shoulder, " You go where you want to go, mate. Just have a good one..."

Xxxxxx

Aaron got the bus into town and headed straight to Bar West. The club was heavy and sweaty with punters, all revelling for the New Year.

He pushed his way to the bar and managed to get himself a pint, before taking it to the railing that bordered the dance floor. There was nowhere to sit, all the booths and tables were full.

He sipped his pint and looked around him. Everybody had mates. Everybody but him. Maybe he should've asked Adam along again, or even Vic, she was always up for a good time.

He looked at his watch. It was only past 9, the evening was young, maybe he should've had that drink in the woolie and come here later. Too late now, he was here.

He turned to see some lad standing next to him. He turned to look back at him and he saw that it was that goofy lad with the long greasy hair, who always stands there staring at folk. With a parting glare, Aaron shifted away towards the fruit machine. That was the trouble with being as goodlooking as him, he thought, you always attract the wierdos as well.

AS IF came to mind with the likes of him.

He turned to head off to the toilet, when he came face to face with someone in a blue checkered shirt. And the brown eyes and silly grin to go with it.

"Alright Aaron? Fancy seeing you here..."

Aaron's heart was racing in his chest. How could HE have the balls to parade himself around here after what he did?

"What's up? Cat got your tongue has it?" He leaned in closer, so close Aaron got a woft of his aftershave, "...I'm should hope it has...you don't want to go blabbing that mouth off to anybody, do yah?"

Aaron finally gave him eye contact, but said nothing at first...it wasn't till Jackson stopped nodding his head to the music and was grinning at him again he muttered, " How could you do that..."

Jackson's face turned and looking bothways, then used his arm to crowbar Aaron to the wall, the dodgey builder grinned again through gritted teeth, " Keep smiling...and just listen to me...REMEMBER what I said to yah, if you TELL on me..."

Aaron nodded his head, " Yeah you said..."

"Yeah I did...OR I might go to that pretty little village of yours, because I know where you live remember...that fat arsed vet you live with, that cow of a wife of his and...oh yeah...that ikle lickle baby of theirs...it'll be a right shame if something was to happen to him, wouldn't it...I SAID WOULDN'T IT!"

Aaron nodded his head, Jackson was still grinning through the sneer, but he relaxed his hold on him and gave him a playful couple of slaps on the cheek, " good lad...you know it makes sense.."

Jackson sniffed and backed off, he nodded towards the bar, " Now HE is fit...", he turned to Aaron with a wink, " Don't you THINK he's fit? I do...I can never resist a blond, me...so much better than you dark types..." he looked Aaron up and down like he was something he had just stepped in, and strolled off without another word.

Aaron hated himself, he balled his fists. He wanted to hit him, snack his head in. But if he did then he'd hurt Paddy or Rhona or baby Leo.

Shaking his head in pure disgust at Jackson AND himself, he flew up the stairs to the exit. He looked both ways then ran into the allyway and kicked the shit out of a pair of skipbins, denting the metal in the process. He was so mad!

He took in a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. A fag'll do it...a ciggy would calm him down and he lit one up and puffed on it.

He needed to think straight. He needed to get even somehow. Without the danger to Paddy and that.

His mind was racing. He could call crimestoppers, but Jackson would KNOW that was him. As far as going to the coppers was concerned, he was totally fucked up.

He flicked his cig to the gutter and was about to head off, when Jackson caught his eye. He was coming out from Bar West with that blond lad in tow. The lad was smiling and all happy, and Jackson was giving him a playful slap on the arse as they walked up the hill.

Aaron grimaced because it started to drizzle. He kept back at a safe distance and followed them up the hill. Where was Jackson taking the lad? He never had taken him back to his place why should he this lad?

Aaron crossed the road and hid behind a red phone box as the pair crossed at the traffic crossing and headed to a cafe on the corner of Hotten High Street.

He could see the Cafe was open. The lights were on and there was some big fat woman at the door with a silly smile and a pinny on, " Ohhhh THERE you are! I thought you'd forget to stop by"

"Don't be daft Mum! I'm here aren't I?"

Mum? That fat woman was his mum. Aaron watched as Jackson gave her a kiss on the cheek and was introducing the blond bit. Aaron hated himself again. Because he was thinking 'why didn't he ever get to meet his mum'.

Obviously he wasn't good enough. The thing that really did hurt was that this blond lad was a lad he picked up for sex and a good time. With him it had just been a way of getting away with a robbery. He felt so used. More so than ever.

And he was jealous and he hated himself.

He didn't know why, but he hung around to watch them sit inside and it looked like Jacksons mum was cooking something for them.

With a sigh he stuck his hands into his pockets. He could hear 'auld lang syne' blaring out a nearby pub. He pulled out his wallet, there were no more buses back to the village tonight, it'll just have to be a cab.

Xxxxxx

Aaron stepped back into Smithy at about lights were all on and he went into the living room to watch some late night telly. He was still wired up. Couldn't stop thinking about him.

He chucked his jacket to the other armchair and plonked himself down and turned the volume up.

It was the news.

Some woman begging, her eyes streaming with tears..

_"please help...IF ANYONE KNOWS WHO DID THIS...killed my Steve...please help...if you know anything at all, however small, please call the police please..." she was now sobbing as the camera strobes flashed her._

Aaron bit his lip. He felt all numb now. That was Steve's wife begging for help. He pulled out his phone and stared at it.

And then remembered Jackson's threat to him.

How was he ever going to get out of this situation...?

WAS THERE A WAY?

He wish he knew, because at this very moment in time, despite is being a whole New Year, he had never felt so low...and alone.

XXXXXXXX

_**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT NEW YEAR!**_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**STILL SOME DISTRESSING SCENES TO BE HAD...**_

_**PART10of15**_

The snow was lay thick on the ground, as Aaron made his way across Main Street to the garage. Cain looked up as the youth came lumbering up the icy forecourt, "What time do you call this?"

Aaron sighed as he pulled on his greasy blue overalls, "Ohhh don't start...I overslept that's all" he growled back.

Cain raised an eyebrowe at him, " What? For the last week? You can't KEEP ON giving that as an excuse!"

Aaron slammed his hand against the cold bonnet of a car, " Will you just shut yah mouth!"

Cain saw red. NO ONE spoke to him like that. He sprung forward and had his nephew up against the garage doors by the scruffs of his overall, " OI! YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Aaron stared back at him with through his icy blue eyes, but he never said anything, so Cain shook him, " I SAID...DO YOU HERE ME?!" he yelled even louder, a threatening cord jumped out from the tone.

Aaron quickly shook his head, so Cain released him. The younger man picked up a monkey wrench and went to start on the motor that he had been working on and off with, for the last week.

Cain watched him closely, then pouring out the brews, shoved one of the mugs under Aaron's nose. He shook his head 'no'

"DRINK IT!"

Aaron took it and leaned on the car. Cain was still watching him, " so...you still not turning into college, then?"

Aaron threw an annoyed glare his way, " Paddy been giving it all that , has he?"

Cain stepped forward, "He's WORRIED about you...we ALL are...you've been acting like a right miserable pratt over the past 2 weeks"

Aaron swallowed and turned away, " It's nothing..." he dismissed.

Cain wasn't having that, " I think not...THERE IS something up, int there? What is it...come on spill..."

Aaron met his uncles gaze, but he broke it with a dismissive nod of the head, " I said it's nowt"

Cain stepped forward, " AND I SAY IT IS! YOU ARE A LOUSY LIAR AARON! I KNOW THERE'S SOMMIT YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME!"

Aaron sighed in despair, " look...it's about the robbery, alright...that's why i've been late...I'm having nightmares"

"Is THAT it? GET OVER YOURSELF! I've been through a far lot worse!" laughed Cain not the slightest bit impressed.

Aaron was riled up, " IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S HIM...THE ONE WHO DID IT...", he stopped dead and looked away eyes all wide...he had said too much.

Cain pulled a face, " Are you saying...that YOU KNOW who robbed that shop?

Aaron's face said it all. Cain shook his head, "You flaming idiot! WERE YOU IN ON IT?"

"COURSE I FLAMING WELL WASN'T! I JUST KNOW WHO DID IT, THAT'S ALL!" cried Aaron.

Cain moved over to the garage doors and pulled them shut. He then twisted around, face all serious, " A man died" he hissed, " You better tell me EVERYTHING!"

Aaron didn't want to. But what choice did he have now? "It was...some guy I was seeing...he'a...used me"

"BUT WERE YOU INVOLVED?!"

"NO! But the coppers are not gonna be seeing it that way, are they? They're think I was apart of it...like you do"

Cain was pacing up and down trying to take it all in, " So who WAS this bloke then? Right scumbag by the sound of it"

"Jackson...He's a builder...I didn't THINK he was...I didn't think he did stuff like that", he stuttered, feeling deflated.

Cain looked back at Aaron like he was thick, " He didn't LOOK like he'd do stuff like that? AS IF they are gonna be advertising it you fategg!"

Aaron shook his head. He was thinking how much of an idiot he had been all over this, " I should've done sommit...that day...I should've done something to stop them"

Cain came over to him and grabbed him by the chin, "and WHAT? You'd end up like that bloke who was killed...you DID the right thing"

"try telling that to Steve's family"

"DON'T BE GOING ALL SOFT! You did all you could"

There was a silence between them. Cain looped the cars and came back at him, " So who IS this Jackson clown...do I know him? Have you brought him here?"

Aaron nodded, " He's a builder like I said...Jackson Walsh...he's gotta a..."

Cain flared up and was in his face at the blink of an eye, " WALSH?! WALSH DID YOU SAY?"

Aaron's heart was racing, " Yeah...why..."

Cain shook his head and laughed at him like he was going mad, " You flaming know how to bring trouble our way, don't you?"

Aaron frowned,he was some what surprized, "what, do you know him or sommit?"

Cain shook his head, " No...BUT I know of his dad...Jerry Walsh"

Aaron shook his head, " His dad?"

"Yeah...like father like son...Jerry Walsh has been banged up for the last 5 years for armed robbery, looks like this new bloke of yours is a chip off the old bloke!"

Aaron glared at him defensively, " HE'S NOT MY BLOKE...HE'S A TOTAL SCUMBAG!"

"Yeah he is...so MY advice is, stay well rid"

Aaron watched as Cain seemingly set back to work, " What? Just forget about it you mean? I can't! I've tried!"

Cain looked up from the engine he was working on, he pointed his wrench at him, " YOU STAY WELL AWAY FROM HIM...OR"

"Or what?"

"Just DO as I say if you know what's good for yah..."

Xxxxxx

But Aaron was never the one for that!

He sat up at the bar in the woolie at lunchtime and nursed his pint. He thought back to New Years Eve. Jackson with that blond scank. Taking the blond scank to his mothers greasy spoon of a cafe.

He shook his head to himself and downed the rest of the ale. Chas came over to him and picked up the empty glass in front of him on the beer mate, " Can I get yah another, love?", she asked with a smile.

Aaron stood up and shook his head, and with out a word to her, he was out the doors. Chas shrugged at Betty, " Must've been something i said!"

Xxxxx

Aaron got the bus into town. He got off at the stop nearest to the cafe and stood opposite it across the street.

He could see the place was heaving with builders. He could see them in and out their bright yellow feresant vests and big muddy boots and sexy blue helmets.

He lit up a ciggy and pulled his hoodie up over his head because it was so cold and continued his stalk. As the lunchtime rush eased, the cafe got less busy. Inside Jackson's mother was cleaning down tables and mopping over the tile checkered floor.

Flicking away his third cigarette, he took in a deep breath and headed across the slushy road to the entrance, and went inside. As the door shut behind him, the woman looked up as she dumped the mop and bucket in the toilet, " Alright love?" she sung, like it was what she said to everybody who came into her establishment.

Aaron was open mouthed.

The woman laughed, " You're standing there like you are wanting to catch flies...fry up is it?"

The Machanic managed to get his voice back, " errrrr...no ta...just a brew thanks"

The woman frowned and grabbed a chipped white mug with a teabag in it, and went to the giant tea urn behind her and filled it up with water.

Aaron looked about the cafe. There was nobody else in, but him. There was 2 rows of 3 tables. The seats were screwed to the floor. The tables looked all neat with their grubby white tableclothes on, with the usual Menu and salt/pepper/sauce arrangement at the centre of each one.

The woman handed over the brew that was overful, "Help yourself to milk and sugar, that'll be 60p please"

Aaron screwed his face up and looked up at her "What? For a brew!"

The woman looked at him, " Yes...problem with that?" and there was just a slight hint of 'there better not be' in her tone of voice.

Aaron dug into the pockets of his trakkies and managed to scrape together 60p in 10s, 5s and coppers.

The woman counted the coins out in her hands then chucked the money into the cash drawer with a noisy jingle. Aaron helped himself to the milk and poured in his sugar.

He looked up to see her name badge. Hazel it read. She seemed to be looking out the window to the blackening sky, " Just LOOK at that sky, a? Looks like it's going to blow up for snow again, dont it...and there's me with me smalls hung out on the line at home"

Aaron pulled a face and sat down with his back to her. She then went quiet and put the radio on. Aaron looked up at the clock, it was 2pm.

And then his heart was in his mouth, because the door suddenly flew open and a whole bunch of builders came waltzing in, laughing and joking around.

"Hello boys! What can I get yah?" sung Hazel with a massive welcoming grin on her face..

"The usual will be great, love...Jackson's just parking his van" said a stocky builder type with short brown hair, tossing his hard hat on top of the counter.

Aaron's eyes went all wide. Jackson was coming in, this definately wasn't a good idea. He then heard Hazels voice from behind the counter as she threw in the rashes of bacon into the pan, "Here he comes, bless him! He'll have to shovel this down his neck, mind, he's ment to be taking me in to visit his dad this afternoon, over at her majestys pleasure"

Aaron jumped up and looked about him. The toilets were just ahead of him. He bolted in and locked the door behind him.

Jackson stepped into the cafe and shot a grin at his mother, " That brew on is it Mum?"

"Hold your horses love, I've only got one pair of hands!" cried Hazel juggling with the 3 frying pans spitting fat on the stove.

Jackson sniffed back and turned his head towards the toilet, "Somebody in there, is there?"

Hazel shook her head but didn't look at him, "yeah...that young lad with the brew"

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, removed his hard hat and approached the toilet door.

Aaron was inside the small cubicle stood on top of the toilet pan, he was trying to reach the window latch, but it was just out of his reach.

There was a harsh knock on the door, " Come on you in there! Hurry up! There's other folk who want to use the bog too, you know!"

It was Jackson's voice. Aaron swallowed down, eyes flickering towards the door and back to the window.

What the fuck was he gonna do now?!

Xxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON. LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO. I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT FOLK THINK!**_


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**STILL SOME DISTRESSING SCENES TO BE HAD...**_

_**PART11of15**_

Aaron jumped up and looked about him. The toilets were just ahead of him. He bolted in and locked the door behind him.

Jackson stepped into the cafe and shot a grin at his mother, " That brew on is it Mum?"

"Hold your horses love, I've only got one pair of hands!" cried Hazel juggling with the 3 frying pans spitting fat on the stove.

Jackson sniffed back and turned his head towards the toilet, "Somebody in there, is there?"

Hazel shook her head but didn't look at him, "yeah...that young lad with the brew"

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, removed his hard hat and approached the toilet door.

Aaron was inside the small cubicle stood on top of the toilet pan, he was trying to reach the window latch, but it was just out of his reach.

There was a harsh knock on the door, " Come on you in there! Hurry up! There's other folk who want to use the bog too, you know!"

It was Jackson's voice. Aaron swallowed down, eyes flickering towards the door and back to the window.

What the fuck was he gonna do now?!

Desperately, he tried to reach for the window latch again, but it was rusted and was too stiff to even budge.

He had no choice, but to face him.

"COME ON!"

Jackson was banging on the door again. Aaron dropped to the floor and swallowed. He then unlocked the door and opened it on ajar.

Jackson was looking the other way, " about flaming time!" he hissed and then turned and their eyes met.

Aaron's look was all worried of what was going to happen. Jackson narrowed his and looked pretty much annoyed at the sight of him. Then Rob was entering the cafe. The one who had battered Steve the injuries that eventually resulted to his death.

Rob was loud and vocal, and with Steve in mind, Aaron's stomach was doing somersaults, but surprizing him, Jackson grabbed hold of the toilet door and stepped inside closing the door. Once it was locked Jackson turned and bored his eyes angrily into Aaron's, his voice low and had a nasty edge, " What the fuck are you doing here? Do you know what HE out there will do to YOU if he saw yah, DO yah?"

Aaron just swallowed staring back at him.

"Just THINK STEVE and think no more..."

With his elbow, Jackson pushed him aside, and stepped up onto the toilet bowl in his muddy boots, to unlatch the window.

Aaron watched him, " It's no good, what do you think I was doing in here?"

Jackson shot a glare down at him, " It's stiff, but there's a knack to it..."

Whatever Jackson did, he did it quickly, the window was wide open. He stepped down and thumbed the gape, " Well come on...don't just stand there looking like a fart in a trance, GET OUT OF ME SIGHT!"

Aaron didn't need telling twice, he stepped up to the toilet bowl and heaved himself over the window ledge and, head first, pulled himself out into the allyway outside. The window slammed shut behind him.

Landing on his hands he shook one painfully and looked up and down the ally. It was icy underfoot as he marched down the narrow ally towards the high street. But Jackson was standing in his way. Arms folded and he wasn't smiling.

Aaron looked behind him. But decided not to run.

The builder came forward, " So...I'm STILL waiting...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he snapped.

Aaron shook his head, " I dunno...I was just passing and wanted a brew" he said trying to sound convincing, but KNEW he had failed because of his shakey voice.

Jackson pushed him up against the wall and stared into his eyes, " No you didn't...you followed me...don't think I never saw you the other night when I brought Lee back here...BECAUSE I DID!"

Aaron swallowed down.

Jackson grinned through gritted teeth, " Haven't you taken in any word I've said? Do you REALLY want me to pay a little visit to that village of yours...DO YAH?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Then STOP stalking me! Because I MENT what I said to yah..." he trailed off. He backed off and nodded towards the gape to the high street, " go on...get outta me sight while I let yah"

Aaron was about to go, but turned back, " Why did you do that? Why did you help me get out?"

Jackson laughed. A laugh that made him look abit manic, " YOU THINK I did THAT because I care about yah? I DID IT to stop any blood splattering on my mums nice clean floor...because you know what Rob can be like...don't yah?"

"and what's that?"

Aaron jumped and turned around to see Rob blocking the ally entrance, " So...who do we have here? There's a face I recognise"

Aaron backed away, " I don't know what you mean mate", he kept looking back at Jackson for help.

Rob was grinning, " I thought YOU said he wouldn't be any bother..." he said Jackson's way, "Seems you got him wrong..."

Aaron had his back to the wall. Rob suddenly lunged forward to grab hold of him but Jackson barred the way with his arm, " That's enough Rob...I've told him what the score is...HE won't be bothering us again...WILL YOU AARON" the builder's gaze left Rob and looked directly at Aaron wanting a direct answer off him.

Aaron shook his head, " I'm just going..."

Rob was breathing heavily, and was looking menacingly down at him, before backing off to let Aaron go. The lad ran off.

Rob turned to Jackson, " Have you lost it or sommit...what if he tells...What if HE goes to the coppers? What then...he NEEDS sorting!"

Jackson agreed with a nod, " Yeah HE does...and it'll be ME who does it...IF there is the need for it...so just get BACK in there and eat your fryup, that's a good lad!"

Rob didn't like it, but left the ally. Jackson shook his head, why was this flaming lad hanging around for? Didn't he get the message that he ment nothing to him? NO LAD DID. But there was something in him that didn't want the lad to get hurt today...and he hated that feeling of weakness. He was going to make sure that gets stamped out at the earliest opportunity.

Xxxxx

Aaron had a stitch in his side as he rounded the corner and entered the mall. He had been running like mad and hadn't dared to stop, not till he was sure he was well off at a safe distance.

His hand still hurt. He knew he had sprained it when he landed on it badly when he 'fell out' the toilet window back at the cafe.

Why did he go there today? That was going over and over in his head. Because he didn't know himself...he just went there.

Or was it because Cain had said stay away...and as usual he did the complete opposite.

The mall was full up with shoppers. It was the January sales. He suddenly looked into the direction of KT clothes LTD. The shop was open and full with customers. But as he approached it with his hood up and hands deep in his hoodie top, he could see there was a big yellow police incident sign outside it's doors asking for help with police enquires.

He thought about poor Steve. And then his grieving family.

Lola was then at his side, " Hi Aaron!"

Aaron looked at her, " Errrm...yeah"

Lola laughed, " I thought you wouldn't wanna come anywhere near this place again...I left last week...It was well boring without Vic...Phil still works there though"

Aaron just nodded at her. Why was SHE hanging around him anyway.

Lola had her arms full with shopping bags, " Well...gotta go, there's plenty of bargains still to get , see yah!"

Aaron watched her go, then was about to move on himself when Phil spotted him as he came out of the shop, " Hey Aaron! I thought it were you talking to Lola out here..."

Aaron tried to smile, " I were just...well..."

Phil nodded, " I don't blame yah...you just wanted to come here and see where it happened...because it still feels numb, like it didn't really happen at all"

Aaron shrugged, that wasn't quite the way he was feeling.

"Well...if you DO pop in, there's a collection for Steve's family...apparently they are well skint now because Steve had no life insurance...Shes had to pay out for his funeral with ALL their savings" Phil informed.

Aaron felt bad now. Not only had that poor woman lost her husband on Christmas day, they had a financial crisis now. He nodded and pulled out a fiver out of his pocket. It was all he had, but he gave it to Phil, " Stick that in will yah..."

Xxxxxx

Aaron needed air after talking to Phil. He left the mall and went out into the bitter cold air. His phone jingled as he debated about getting the bus back to the village.

He pulled out his mobile to see who had messaged him. The number was unknown, so he opened it.

_**meet me. The Kings Arms. Now...**_

Aaron frowned at the message. He pocketed it and headed into the direction of the Kings Arms pub that was in the next street. It was a gay friendly place that he had drunk in with Adam a few times.

It was getting dark as he approcahed the pub. He looked up at the swinging sign and then went inside to the semi busy bar.

Jackson was waiting up at the bar. One hand in his pocket the other grasping his mobile, and two pints on the bar top.

Aaron paused and looked across to him. Jackson pocketed the mobile and turned his head his way, " Well come on, then, I've been and bought you a pint now, best drink it, eh?"

Aaron shot over to him and shook his head, " What do you want? If you are gonna go threatening me again..."

Jackson laughed at him and took a sup of his pint, his eyes landing on Aaron, " Oh don't be such drama queen! I told the others I'll sort it, and this is me sorting it..."

"What? Buying me a drink...?"

Jackson nodded his head to a table and they went and sat. Jackson leaned back in his chair and sniffed, " Look...the way I see it is...YOU just have to DO as I tell you...then you'll be fine...you can still go live your sad little life in that sad little village of yours...with all those sad little people..."

Aaron shook his head, " they aren't the sad ones"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Just shows you what YOU know...", he nodded his head to the pint, " Drink it..."

Aaron lifted the pint, " Why? Have you gone and poisoned it or sommit?" he sneered.

Jackson grinned at that. He found it amusing, " Ooooo, now wouldn't THAT be an idea?"

Aaron looked at the pint and shook his head, he wasn't gonna risk it. Jackson rolled his eyes and took hold of the pint himself, put it to his lips knocked his head back and downed it in one great guzzle.

He burbed twice, because the ale was gassy, and returned the glass to the beer mat, "See...Nowt wrong with it"

Aaron stared at him, "He died you know..." he said, voice low, "...he died on Christmas day"

Jackson shrugged it off, " Yeah he did...but what I want to know is...WHY do you care? You did nothing but slag him when I saw yah!"

Aaron leaned forward, "I didn't want to see him dead! How can YOU just sit there and NOT care? What about his family? What about them?"

Jackson held his gaze, but his face was dark, " I don't care...He was nothing to me...I didn't know him, why SHOULD I care? But you are gonna have to listen to me..." he leaned in, "don't make me carry out me threats, because I will if I have to...and THAT'S a promise...Just be a good little boy, and just live your life like none of all this ever happened...you'll get over all that in time...what's DONE is DONE...now, when you leave this pub in a minute, WE aren't gonna cross paths anymore...do you understand me...I don't EVER want to see you in my face again...I don't want to SEE you in me mums cafe...and I certainly don't want to see you in the flesh, do you get me? So be a good lad...stand up, and shut the door on the way out..."

The last bit sounded like he was being dismissed.

Aaron bolted up and was about to leave when he looked back to the builder, "Did I ever mean ANYTHING to yah?", he felt weak and pathetic for even asking that.

Jackson looked up and considered him for a few seconds, " If I'm honest...no you didn't...BUT the sex wasn't bad...", he then grinned at him, "...but Lee was better!" the grin was smarmy like he ment it.

Aaron balled his fists because he felt so used again, HOW DARE HE SAY THAT! HOW DARE HIM!

Sounding like HE ment it, he swung around, " Well YOU were no better...infact you were the crappiest fuck I ever had...YOU must think you're well hard with your gang and that gun...well you not, do'u hear me, you nothing but a big joke!"

And then he stormed out

Jackson sighed. Why oh why did he have to say that for? Why couldn't he just behave like a good little lad.

He hated the way that lad stirred up feeling inside him, feelings he didn't have time for.

Quickly, he downed his own pint and put his phone to his ear.

Xxxxxx

Aaron had a drizzle on the way to the bus stop. Jackson got to him. He hated that fact...but it was true...he had fallen for him and THIS was the reality of WHAT he had fallen for.

A complete heartless scumbag.

Well no more. He wasn't going to let him do this to him again. If he wanted him out of his life, then so be it. He can have it all his own way.

It suited him just fine. To never see that creep again.

He stepped board the bus and sat in his seat. It was dark and he stared at his own reflection in the dark window.

But what about Steve? What about HIS justice? Didn't he deserve anything at all?

He picked up what looked like the local newspaper where someone had left it folded over on a seat and opened it out. His eyes stared at the headline:

**ARMED ROBBERY VICTIM LAID TO REST...AS HIS KILLERS ARE STILL AT LARGE.**

There was picture of the hearse, and as he read, it continued on page one, he turned the page to come face to face with Steve's face.

Anguished, Aaron threw the newspaper aside. He looked at his watch, then taking in a deep breath, he stood up and hurried off the bus.

And in no time at all. He was at standing at the steps to Hotten Nick.

Xxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON...WHERE SOMEONE IS DOUSED IN PETROL...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART12of15_

**STILL SOME UPSETTING SCENES TO BE HAD...**

It all happened so quick...

One minute Aaron was looking up to the police station, the next minute he could hear the screaching of tyres and a white transit van came pulling up on to the curb. Before Aaron realised what was going on, hooded figures came out from the rear doors of the van and dragged him into the back of it.

A hand was tightly clamped over his mouth, so he couldn't cry out. But in the shadowery space of the transit, he could see there was three of them.

He was forced to the floor of the van by one of the men as another tied his hands behind his back. There was no voices it was all swift, clean cut and percise.

Aaron tried to roll onto his back. But it was then there was a fist to his face and then he knew nothing at all...

...the van had stopped when he regained was sitting up against the side of the van where someone had put him. His jaw hurt badly and he realised his legs were bound together as well as his hands.

A harsh voice was in his earhole, " HE'S OPENED HIS EYES!"

The rear doors were flung open and two men dragged him out of the van. It was icy cold and the full moon was up.

Aaron's heart was truely racing. He was starting to get scared, and that never came often to him, if not at all.

He was dragged through the woodland to the side of a tree where there was a heavy blow to his stomach.

Aaron cried out in pain.

"It's alright Aaron...you can scream and yell all you like, nobody can hear you here"Jackson laughed through gritted teeth.

Aaron looked up to see the builder standing there in a hoodie looking at him.

"and he'll be doing a whole lot of screaming if I can help it..."

"...and the yelling will be him begging us to stop!"

Aaron looked up at the voice. He recognised it as the one called Big Dan. Jackson's mate. The other voice had been Robs.

"You NEED to be taught a lesson Aaron...I thought you'd go to the coppers, didn't I...? and where was you at, eh? ON-THEIR-DOORSTEP!"

Aaron was winded from his punch to the stomach, " I wasn't gonna go in, I swear!" he cried.

"Are you SURE about that? It didn't look like it to me"

"Yeah! I swear!"

Jackson pffted that, "Well you and your word aren't exactly reliable, are you?", he turned to his mates, "Do what you like, just don't OVER do it..."

Jackson could see the fear in Aaron's eyes when they met his own, then putting his back to him, the builder went and jumped back into the van sucked in his cheeks and closed his eyes.

Big Dan let go of him and he slid down the bark of the tree to the frozen mud. Both men stood back with baseball bats in their grasp, "Now then...it's up to you lad, we can either do this here on the spot...OR...we could untie you and we can let you run...the thrill of the chase and all that!"

Aaron didn't want to sound like a coward, " Do it here...JUST DO IT, if you are gonna do it"

All three men were masked. They surrounded him and started to lay into him with the bats, each snack or thud harder than the first.

Aaron held back the crys. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction. His vision blurred as he took a blow to the head, this time it was someones boot.

He could feel the pain numb as he laid on the cold frozen ground. The shouts and cries of the thugs seemed so far away as he drifted off, but he was fully aware of the smell of petrol...his heart was in his mouth...PETROL! What were they gonna do to him now? He struggled to get free of the bounds but the knots were too tight. The red gerry can was held over him and the Big Dan poured out it's contents all over him. Rob flicked his silver plated lighter to flame.

"Noo PLEASE!" Aaron yelled, he sounded pathetic.

Jackson stared out through the sideview mirror from where he sat in the drivers seat. His eyes were all wide, his hand was on the door handle, " Nooo!" he heard Aaron whimper. He jumped out of the van and shook his head, " I SAID DON'T GO OVER DOING IT!"

Dan looked up at the builder and laughed, "But where's the fun in that?"

Jackson's gaze dropped to Aaron on the ground and then up to Dan again, "Lets go...NOW!"

It was an order.

Dan tossed the gerry can and Rob pocketed the lighter, " Oh wise up Jackson, it was only water! Just wanted to get our point across, that's all"

Aaron was on the ground staring up at them...he was dazed, and he could feel blood trickled down from his forehead. It was so cold, he was shivering like mad.

Then then he closed his eyes and passed out.

Jackson was back in the drivers seat of the van. He looked into his sideview mirror to see Aaron lying on the ground, and Big Dan was coming to the window, " He's out cold...do you wanna see him?"

Jackson shook his head and faced forward, " No, just chuck the bag of spuds back in the back"

"We COULD just leave him here..." Suggested Dan.

Jackson snapped his neck round and knotted his browe, " JUST PUT HIM IN THE BACK, WILL YAH!"

Dan's balaclarver was over his forehead, he pulled it off with a sigh and turned back to the others, " Well you heard him, chuck him on"

Jackson tightly had hold of the wheel and started the engine, " Why couldn't you've just did as you were told? " he said to himself, "Why did you have to let it have to end up like this..."

The passenger door opened and slammed shut as Dan jumped in, "Rob and Wayne are in the back with him, so what do we do with him..?"

Jackson put the van into gear, "We dump him off where he lives, hopefully he'll come round..."

Dan frowned, " Why would YOU care..."

Jackson now had his eyes on the road, " I don't...but we can't afford anymore hassle over this robbery...get Wayne to see if he can get a pulse or sommit"

Dan shook his head, "He's checked already, the lad'll live, he'll be fighting off the bruises, but he'll live..."

Jackson hinted a half smile as he came to a junction and looked the other way, " Good..."

Xxxxxx

The lights were bright as he opened his eyes. His eyes felt swollen, like he had been through several bouts in the ring with Mike Tyson.

"Paddy he's coming round"

It was his mothers voice. And she was looking over him, she was all blurry, a pink shape of a face with long black hair hanging over him. But he could smell her perfume.

"Paddy! Go get that nurse"

His vision was clearing a little. His mothers features becoming alot more prominant, and it must've showed on his own face too.

"So you're awake then? You've given us all a big scare YOU!"

Aaron's neck was stiff and he realised he must of had a collar around it. He moved his eyes to his side and saw the jug and cup on the side.

"Do you want some water? Here we go"

Chas took the jug and poured out some of the water into the pastic beaker, she then put it to her son's lips. Aaron managed a few sips.

Then, the doctor and nurse were around him doing allsorts of checks on him.

"How many fingers an I holding up?" "tell me when you see two fingers when I put them close" "wiggle your toes for him"

After being poked prodded and pulled around, the medics seemed happy with his recovery and were leaving the ward.

Someone had puffed up the pillows so he could sit up a tad.

"Where..."

"You're in the hospital, like the doctors have just said, babe...Aaron...do you remember what happened?"

Paddy was at her side, " CHAS! You can't go questioning him now, give him a break"

Chas glared at him, " I WANT TO KNOW HOW HE GOT INTO THIS STATE, THAT'S ALL!"

"Mum...just...leave it..."

Chas swung around, " Oh no you don't! You are not gonna go saying that and keeping quiet"

Paddy took her arm, " Chas Please! The lads tired, can't you see that"

Chas was getting annoyed and upset, " BUT LOOK AT HIM PADDY!" she spat, " LOOK AT THE STATE OF HIM! WHO COULD'VE DONE IT? WHO DOES HE KNOW THAT WOULD DO THAT TO HIM!"

Cain was then at the door, Aaron saw him at an instant and looked away. His uncle turned to his mother, "So he's come round then, has he said much?"

Paddy shook his head, "He's still not up to it"

Cain glanced at Aaron again, then moved the both of them out into the corridor, " Go and get yourselves a coffee or something, mines white with two sugars ta..."

"But what about Aaron?"

"I'm here! Just go and grab yourselves 5 minutes, I'll be here till you get back"

Chas didn't like to leave him, but Paddy could tell he wanted a word with Aaron alone, so taking that hint he dragged Chas off to get some air, then a coffee.

Cain watched them go, then sprang to Aaron's bedside, " Now then sunshine, what did I tell yah? WHAT DID I TELL YAH? Why didn't you just stay well clear!"

Aaron looked at him, " I dunno...I just did...but don't worry, I won't be going back"

"No, you won't be...but I think this'll be your final warning, they left you on the road in the village, chucked you out the back of some white transit van at dawn, while Edna was out walking that mutt of hers"

Cain looked at his nephew from where he stood over him. The poor lad had been battered black and blue...had a right beating. Two black eyes, a fat lip, and 4 cracked rips. But luckily, no broken bones.

"You are lucky they didnt do more damage...I've seen things like this before...you won't be so lucky next time, believe me"

Aaron knew that. He knew that now. He just wished he'd just stayed well away from that Cafe...how stupid was he, going there?

He found it hard to keep his eyes open, " Cain...no police...I can't...if they found out i've talked to the coppers..."

Cain rested his hand on his shoulder, " don't go worrying over that...just keep your mouth shut from now on...and try to get some kip...your Uncle Cain will try and sort this mess out"

Xxxxx

Chas and Paddy looked at Cain open mouthed in shock. They couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.

"Not say owt to the police? CAIN! Look at the state of him! The police need to get the monsters who did that to him!" cried Chas.

Paddy stopped her from going on, taking a more calmer approach, " Cain...what's going on...do YOU know something about this...has he told you what's happened to him...HE HAS hasn't he, that's why you wnated us out of the way earlier"

Cain closed the relatives room door and turned to him, " It's the robbery...HE were involved"

"WHAT!" glared Chas, tongue in the side of her cheek. She wasn't pleased to be hearing about this only now.

"He KNEW who did it...that boyfriend of his...Jackson whatshisface, he was apart of it"

Chas wracked her brains, "Yeah...I saw him...Aaron had a pint with him in the pub a week or so before Christmas...but he seemed so charming...cocky, I give you that, but..."

Paddy swallowed, " Cain what are you trying to say...do you THINK Aaron was IN on it...from the start, the robbery I mean?"

Chas could of punched him, " COURSE he's not! My Aaron wouldn't do that...would he?", she gorped at her brother for answers sahking slightly.

Cain shook his head, " From what he's said, no...but who knows what's gone off in that head of his...but what I AM SAYING IS...IF the cops do get a sniff of this, then they'll think he's involved whether he was or not...he'll still get done for knowing about it"

Paddy was starting to fret, "But I think the hospitals called the police...they do with injuries like that"

Chas was shaking, " Oh Cain what are we gonna do..."

Cain turned and saw a couple of police officers with a nurse in the corridor outside, he nodded towards their direction, " Well it's too late to worry about that now, i'm afraid...because they're here..."

Xxxxxxx

_**THANKS ALWAYS FOR THE REVIEWS, MORE SOON.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE, NOR DO I WANT TO._

_PART13of15_

Chas and Paddy looked at Cain open mouthed in shock. They couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.

"Not say owt to the police? CAIN! Look at the state of him! The police need to get the monsters who did that to him!" cried Chas.

Paddy stopped her from going on, taking a more calmer approach, " Cain...what's going on?...do YOU know something about this...has he told you what's happened to him...HE HAS hasn't he, that's why you wanted us out of the way, earlier"

Cain closed the relatives room door and turned to him, " It's the robbery...HE were involved"

"WHAT!" glared Chas, tongue in the side of her cheek. She wasn't pleased to be hearing about this only now.

"He KNEW who did it...that boyfriend of his...Jackson whatshisface, he was apart of it"

Chas wracked her brains, "Yeah...I saw him...Aaron had a pint with him in the pub a week or so before Christmas...but he seemed so charming...cocky, I give you that, but..."

Paddy swallowed, " Cain what are you trying to say...do you THINK Aaron was IN on it...from the start, the robbery I mean?"

Chas could of punched him, " COURSE he's not! My Aaron wouldn't do that...would he?", she gorped at her brother for answers, shaking slightly.

Cain shook his head, " From what he's said, no...but who knows what's gone off in that head of his...but what I AM SAYING IS...IF the cops do get a sniff of this, then they'll think he's involved whether he was or not...he'll still get done for knowing about it"

Paddy was starting to fret, "But I think the hospitals called the police...they do with injuries like that"

Chas was shaking, " Oh Cain what are we gonna do..."

Cain turned and saw a couple of police officers with a nurse in the corridor outside, he nodded towards their direction, " Well it's too late to worry about that now, i'm afraid...because they're here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron stayed in the hospital for a couple of days and was discharged. For days he just sat on the sofa watching daytime telly, much to Rhonas dismay. But Paddy always had some excuse for him.

Until today, because even Paddy had had enough.

"Aaron, you've really got to get yourself sorted out mate, just laying there in front of the telly allday is not going to do it for you..."

Aaron turned his head from where it lay on the cushion. As usual he was wearing a scanky pair of sweat pants and grey hoodie to match.

"What are you onna bout"

"YOU!" cried Paddy with his hands flapping to the air, " You sitting there allday getting under everybodys feet"

Aaron sat up and glared at him, his blackeye and cut lip still sore to look at, " Oh that'll be right, this is Rhona through and through int it, well stuff her and stuff you!"

Paddy stood back and watched as the lad jumped off the sofa and stormed up the stairs, then there was a slam of the bedroom door.

Rhona came through from the vets, " oi oi oi what's all with the raised voices in here!" she noticed that for the first time in days, the sofa was vacant, " Oh look! We can ACTUALLY sit on our own sofa!" the sarcasm was top of the shot.

Paddy turned to her, " He's gone upstairs. Do you think I should go up there?"

Rhona was at her wits end when it came to that sulky teenager, " Paddy! I don't care, all I care about is us having our living room back AND we have, so if HE stays up there for the next 100 years It won't bother me one bit!"

And then she was back flitting to the vets, green coat flapping behind her. Paddy scratched his head and went to the foot of the stairs and looked up. Then changed his mind. He'd only cause another row anyway, he decided to try later when HOPEFULLY the lad would of calmed down.

Xxxxxxxx

14 days later and the bruises were still raw. The cut lip was healing up, but every morning in the bathroom, Aaron stared at his reflection in the steamed up mirror and thought about poor Steve. Poor Steve's family. Living their lifes without him while his killers were still free to walk the streets.

Victoria told him in the pub one lunch time, that the manager who ran the store had to give up work because he kept thinking back to the robbery, and it kept on bringing on yet more angina attacks.

He had been practically pensioned off.

In the freezing cold February breeze, Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets and was due to start back at work. Cain was waiting outside the garage for him.

"At last, so is today going to BE the day, eh? Is it going to be the day that I get some work out of you"

Aaron pulled on his overalls and shrugged, not bothered, " Dunno...I'm here, aren't I"

Cain could punch him sometimes. He really did need knocking into touch. Pointing a spanner at him he shot him a mean glare, " Now you listen here soft lad, WHAT YOU were involved with, you have to put behind yah...I know somebody got killed, but look what happened to you...it took us a while to get the cops to stop sniffing around, so just be grateful that you can start again"

Aaron opened up the bonnet of a mini and looked at him, " try telling that to Steves family..."

"I DON'T CARE A STUFF ABOUT SOME 'NOMARK I DON'T KNOWS' FAMILY...YOU ARE MY FAMILY, SO JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" cried Cain, he really was annoyed with him now and wasn't prepared to take any nonsense from the teen.

"BUT THAT JACKSON IS GETTING AWAY WITH IT"

Cain threw the spanner down and had Aaron up against the wall by the collar, " NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE WALSHS DO YOU GET ME! JERRY WALSH ONLY HAS TO CLICK HIS FINGERS AND FOLK AREN'T SEEN NO MORE! I THINK IT'S FAIR TO SAY THAT HIS SON IS A CHIP OF THE OLD BLOCK, EH?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded his head, "What's he in for...his dad I mean?" he hadn't thought about that.

Cain raised his eyebrowes, as he relaxed his grip on his overalls, " Armed robbery mostly, don't you remember that bank hoist in Leeds about 4 years back? Jerry Walsh was there and HE and his gang shot three people in cold blood, do I have to go on?"

Aaron knew he didn't. But it didn't change the fact that Jackson Walsh was out there doing exactly the same thing as his old man. Jackson may not of killed anyone, well not what he knew of anyway, but, something had to be done about him...surely?

Xxxxxxx

She worked in Sainsburys. Jenny Lowe. Steves wife. Aaron took himself over there one wet March morning. And hung around until he saw her. He had seen her when she appealed for the capture of her husbands murderers on the news at Christmas, so he knew her face as soon as he clocked his eyes on her.

Why he did this, he didn't know. Somekind of misjudged punishment he inflicted on himself. Jenny looked sad for most of the time, but it looked like she had to still work. Get on with her life without Steve, and that made Aaron mad. Mad that HE was out there getting away with it.

Yes Cain had told him the whys of NOT getting involved. Had done for the upteen weeks. But it WAS wrong.

Xxxxxxx

After Spring term at College, Aaron decided that he should reinroll. And told his tutor the whys he had dropped out at Christmas.

The tutor was understanding and said that he could possibly start again in September. Paddy was pleased.

"Aaron at last! I'm so proud of you!"

Rhona was getting the tea on, " What's this?" she asked as she glanced away from the stove. Paddy beamed a smile at Aaron and said, " Shall I tell her...or do you want to do it?"

Aaron leaned his back against the counter and folded his arms, " Does it matter...I'M GOING BACK TO COLLEGE"

Rhona glanced at Paddy. It was an 'at last' kind of glance, but deep down Aaron knew that he had been getting on Rhonas nerves lately and now was the time to put that right.

"I'm glad to hear it Aaron...saves you wasting your time and LACK of energy round here, eh?"

Aaron picked up on the sarcasm but decided to let it go.

Xxxxxxx

The warm breeze was nice. As he stood out side the Woolpack one Mid May evening. Adam, Victoria, Lola, who Vic had managed to pair up with Adam, and a few mates of Aaron's from college Scott and Naseem.

Naseem was the one Aaron liked best. His nice dark asian looks really attracted him to him. As Lola was playfully jabbing Aaron and Victoria was talking the hind legs of a donkey with poor Scott, Aaron downed his pint and followed Naseem round to the side of the pub where nobody could see them.

"So, it's nice round here...better than Hotten...I think I might kinda like getting to know it"

Naseem's dark eyes stared into Aaron's. Aaron himself was abit nervous and tried to avoid the eye contact a tad, " Do yah? You must be mad, because I tend to spent most of my time wandering whether I will ever get out!"

Naseem pulled out his packet of cigarettes and offered one to Aaron. He took one and within minutes they were puffing away.

"So..." Aaron started, " You're abit of a dark horse aren't yah?...smoking...drinking..." he trailed off.

Naseem found him amusing, " Whys that? Because I'm a muslim...I dont take all that seriously you know...well...only when my grandads around maybe, but not for most of the time"

Aaron was intrigued, " But...dont you lot go in for them arranged marriages and that?"

Naseem leaned in blowing out his smoke, " Do I eck! I'm not into all that..."

Aaron held his gaze, suddenly feeling drawn to him, " Is that right? So what are you intersted in...?"

Naseem flicked away the half smoked cigarette and stepped abit nearer so his hand was up flat against the wall and his face was close to Aaron's.

Aaron's contact went from the lads eyes to his mouth. Naseem did the same because he wasn't sure either. The last thing he wanted was a punch in the face from Aaron.

But as he moved closer, so did Aaron until their lips nearly met.

"AARON! COME ON...WE'LL MISS THE BUS INTO TOWN!" cried Victoria peering around the corner.

The moment gone. Aaron moved away and turned back, " You coming?"

Naseem smirked at him, " I wanted to..."

Aaron smirked too, " So did I...another time yeah?

"Deffo"

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron was enjoying his life. Over the next few weeks he and Naseem got to know eachother better. It was a week until their first kiss at Bar West. And then it was three weeks after that, that Aaron allowed Naseem in bed with him. He wasn't going to go rushing things like last time.

That day had been amazing. It was July and it had been a scorching hot day. Aaron and Naseem at been to the beach that morning and got back just in time for the village barbeque.

Wanting some private time together, Aaron took Naseem back to Smithy where they had a bit of a smooch on the sofa. The same sofa he had been depressed on several months previous.

Life couldn't be better.

Aaron got the beers from the fridge as Naseem called out to him from the lounge, " Hey Aaron, me mate Darryls just text me... fancy coming to a party? It's in Hotten, but I'm sure my mate will let us crashdown if we get too bladdered?"

Aaron was well up for that, " Nice one...beats hanging around here...whos party is it?"

"Darryl, that mate of mine whos off to Uni next year...it's his birthday, his parents are out of town and the partys ON!"

Aaron snatched out the six pack of beers from the fridge, " I dont need telling twice"

Naseem leaned in and they kissed one another before snatching up their stuff to go out.

Xxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing. It was a small terreced house in Hotten but the place was packed. As Aaron and Naseem arrived, the music was blaring out loudly, it was a wonder the neighbours hadn't complained.

"YOU USED TO WORK FOR KT CLOTHES!" yelled a voice. Aaron turned as someone handed him can of lager, " Yeah MONTHS ago..." he said pulling the ring.

The girl with dreadlocks had lipstick snudged all over her face, " I used to work there too...with Vic and Lola...it was a shame about Steve"

Steve...

He had blocked that name out for months...why was it being brought back to him!

Aaron put his back to her and headed off into the hallway to go find Nas. There was plenty of weirdos here, student types.

Naseem had caught up with Darryl. They were talking on the stairs. When he saw him, Naseem introduced them and then Darryl said that his sister Cheryl had to go.

The music was so loud. Aarons ears hurt as he stepped up the pathway to the gate to have a smoke. Cheryl looked a nice classy bird. A summer dress that wasn't too short, her blond hair tonged slightly and a nice manner about her.

"It's nice to meet you both, but my Hubbys supposed to be picking me up and he's late"

Darryl rolled his eyes at her, " HE'S always late...but he's a good laugh"

Naseem lit a cig for himself, " So...is it still alright to crash at yours" he asked Darryl. The student nodded as he leaned on the squeaky gate, " Yeah course..."

Cheryl had a quick drag of Naseems fag and then nodded to the street, " Here he is, thanks so much for a lovely time"

Aaron smiled and turned to see what was coming to park. A blue van. A blue builders van, with Jackson Walsh at the wheel.

Cheryl stepped up to the window as it was wound down and met Jackson for a kiss, " Alright my sweat" he sung, " Sorry i'm late i had a job to plan"

Aaron was open mouthed and he could feel the colour drain from his face. Jackson looked up and clocked him, the builder smiled, " Alright Aaron?"

Aaron swallowed and just nodded.

Naseem turned, " What, you twos know eachother?"

Jackson shrugged as he jumped out of the van in his black footie shorts and trainers and nowt else, " Sorry about the state of undress...but I've litually stepped out of the shower"

Cheryl nestled into her husband as he put an arm around her.

"So where to you and him no eachother?" breathed Darryl.

Aaron was silent, but Jackson laughed, " What me and him? Oh he did a job for me...fixes me van dont you Aaron?...gave me a right old service" he teased with a wink and then a kiss for his wife still grinning at Aaron.

Aaron looked as Cheryls hand was resting on Jackson's bare chest, " Right...best be off...get you home my sweet...shes going to her mothers again tomorrow...boy what am I gonna do with meself on those lonely hot nights?" he said, and again he glanced at Aaron suggestively, but not committed.

"See you later sis"

Aaron looked on as Jackson started the engine and they drove off. He couldn't believe what just happened. Did this Cheryl know her husband was bisexual? Did she know even, that her husband was an armed robber?

Cheryl was nice and sweet and it was obvious that she doted on her husband, but all this was bringing it back.

His face. His voice.

The woods, the beating.

Steve and his family.

It was back to the front of his mind, and he knew he had to do something about it. He tried living with it...and it had been alright 'till now, but it was always going to creep up on him again.

And now it had.

And he was determined that, for once and for all, this had to be sorted out, one way or the other...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

More soon.

**Sorry about the lack of updates lately on this. Just two chapters left.**

**Not many comments on this one! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Can't be done with it? Not Bothered? I can't stand it, I can't stand it no more? LET ME KNOW. YOUR COMMENTS DO COUNT.**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**PART14of15**_

It had been a great night out. Aaron and Naseem jumped out of the cab, and they paid the driver.

Entering Smithy, Aaron was pleased that Paddy and Rhona had gone to bed. He went to the fridge and chucked over a can to Naseem and they snuggled up on the sofa.

"Hey I didn't KNOW it were that early, it's not even 10" cried Naseem. Aaron leaned forward and snatched up the TV remote and put the telly on.

"That's alright, YOU need to get up early remember...I can't be having you here for them two to go gawping at in the morning"

He turned to face the TV screen at the sound of the Crimewatch Update programme coming on. Kirsty Young was blabbering on about some crime that had been committed in London.

"Your Mums a laugh...she should come out with us one night" suggested Naseem as he took a sip from his can. Aaron poofhooed that idea dead, " NO WAY"! There's NO WAY she's coming out with us...END OF"

Naseem shrugged, " It was just a thought you didn't have to go biting my head off, at it"

Aaron turned and pulled a smirk, " Awwwww poor Nas...big bad Aaron's being narky with him!" he teased. Naseem jabbed him in the arm.

Aaron held his can and watched the next item come on up on the Crimewatch programme. The presenter was going on about a series of armed robberies that were happening over much of the north and across the Midlands. What took Aaron's eye was the person sitting on the sofa with Kirsty Young. It was Steves wife Jenny.

Jenny was going on about how her husband had been brutally murdered at Christmas last. And his killers had never been brought to justice.

They showed a recon of the robbery, all filmed at the shop. Aaron's heart was racing. Three months ago he had recieved a phone call about helping to piece together a reconstruction of the robbery. He said he didn't want to. wanting to distance himself from it. But it HAD gone ahead...maybe they asked the others...maybe spotty Phil or someone.

Naseem looked at Aaron. The lad was glued to the TV screen, like he was deep in a trance.

"Aaron?" he said. Aaron never responded. So playfully, Nas waved his hand out infront of the machanics vision. Instantly Aaron was annoyed and shoved his arm out of the way, " DO YOU MIND!" he cried.

Naseem shook his head, " What is it with YOU!"

Aaron looked at him, he wasn't sure he should say anything, so he shrugged, " It's nowt alright, just leave it"

Nas leaned forward, " No I flaming well wont! What's got into yah...?"

Aaron jumped up. He was getting all uptight. He flapped an arm towards the TV, " IT WERE THAT, ALRIGHT! THAT ROBBERY...IT WAS AT THE SHOP I WAS AT! AT CHRISTMAS!"

Naseem leaned forward and swallowed, " that robbery? What robbery...Aaron what are you going on about now!"

Aaron snatched the remote off Nas and switched the TV off, then sat down beside him. He paused for a few seconds and then faced him, " Last Christmas...I was working at KT Clothes in Hotten...do you know it?"

The asian lad laughed out loud and was lifting his foot, " do I know it, you say? Where do you think I got these from? Good quality stuff in there lad!"

Aaron looked at the clean white trainers. He remembered selling a few pairs like that when he was working there.

"Yeah...as I said...I worked there, and it were done over...it were robbed"

Naseem shook his head, it was coming to memory, "that's right, I remember reading about it in the Hotten courier and it were all over the local news"

Aaron met his gaze, " I were there...I were there when it happened...I were there with a gun stuck in me face"

This clearly rocked Nas. He broke eye contact and stared to the floor for a moment taking it all in. He didn't know why asked, but it just came out...

"Was you scared?"

Nas prepared himself for such a back lash, course he would have been scared if he had a gun pointing at him, but his boyfriends answer surprized him.

"No...I was numb...I just did as they said, the robbers I mean...because well...", he was having difficulty finding the words.

"Aaron you DON'T have to tell me..."

"But I do!" cried Aaron, " I do because I KNEW who were doing it see...I KNEW who were robbing the joint!"

Naseem, clearly on reaction, jumped up from the sofa and stared at him in horror, " ARE YOU HAVING ME ON BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN YOU ARE SICK...A MAN DIED AARON!"

Aaron jumped up and was ready to string his boyfriend up, "COURSE I KNOW A MAN DIED YOU FUCKING DIV! I SAW HIM GET...HE WERE KNOCKED SENSELESS AND DIED OF HIS INJURIES IN HOSPITAL!"

Naseem looked upward to the ceiling wondering whether they had woken up Paddy and Rhona or even baby Leo.

"Aaron...calm down, I only asked...that were the dead mans wife, wasn't it...on the telly..."

Aaron slowly sat back down with his head held inbetween his hands, " I KEEP SEEING HER...IT'S LIKE SHES BEGGING ME TO COME FORWARD..."

Naseem came to sit beside him again, " Then you have to...YOU have to call that number, crimestoppers or sommit...Aaron...you said you knew who did it...are you gonna tell me?"

Aaron swallowed and looked at him, " I can't...I can't because if I do YOU'LL be in danger too...it's best I keep it to meself"

Naseem was shaking his head in disbelief, " You know what? I can't handle this...this is well off the scale, this...I CAN'T be involved with something like this"

He was off out of that seat and grabbing up his wallet and phone, Aaron looked up realising what his boyfriend was doing, " What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Nas glared at him, " I'm going home mate...I can't stay here with you...there's that poor cow on that screen begging for information and there's you happy for the killers to go free...AND you know who they are! Is it because YOU were involved too? SHOULD I be going to the police!"

Aaron shook his head frantically, " No! You've got it all wrong! I wasn't involved NOT like that...please, you have to believe me Nas!"

Naseem swung around and grabbed him by the shoulders, " Then TELL ME who it was...I can go to the police for yah if you like, or make that call"

Aaron's heart was racing and images of being beating up in the woods was never far from mind. He couldn't go through that again...and what about the petrol...what if they DID go through with it next time.

_you don't mess with the Walshs_

That's what Cain had warned him.

"It's best you go then..." he said finally, feeling ashamed and turning his back on him.

Naseem breathed out a laugh of sheer disbelief and was out the door. Aaron turned around just as it closed. Tears starting to roll. He'd lost him now. He'd lost Nas over it. Over that scumbag loser Jackson.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the garage the next day, Aaron tried calling and texting Naseem all day but he wasn't responding to either. Cain had a good old moan at him about the lack of work, but Aaron didn't care. He just wanted Nas to speak to him.

WHY DID HE HAVE TO TELL HIM!

TELLING HIM WAS A BIG MISTAKE...WASN'T IT?

"What's with the face? That lad of yours dumped you or sommit?" his uncle teased.

Aaron leaned on the car he was working on, and shook his head, " I told him! I told him about the robbery and that!" he cried getting himself all worked up and running a hand over his head.

Cain wasn't best pleased about that, " WHAT...YOU FLAMING IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OPENING YOUR MOUTH FOR!"

Aaron shook his head in retaliation, " I didn't mean it! It just came out! It were on that Crimewatch programme last night, SHE were on it begging her mouth off...Steves wife..."

Cain looked less than impressed, "and YOU couldn't help yourself!"

Aaron felt bad about being weak. Why couldn't he be like his Uncle? Hard as nails. He tried to be, was successful at inminating it in the past, but this was too much. It wasn't going to go away. However how much he tried.

"I...can't do this no more...I have to tell them...", he muttered. Cain was dragging him into the office, " Now you listen here...IF YOU TELL THEM...THEN YOU ARE SCREWED...DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND? THERE'LL BE NOTHING I CAN DO FOR YAH!"

Aaron nodded in all the right places to get Cain off his back, then after work he got the bus into town to see if he could catch Naseem at the burger joint where he worked some evenings while at college.

It was a nice summers evening. Aaron stood outside the fastfood shop and looked inside the window, Naseem was serving a group of giggerly girls.

Pushing his way in, Naseem looked up and wasn't best pleased at seeing him because his face showed it all.

The girls left with their order and Aaron went to the counter, " Nas...can we sort this"

Nas looked back behind him to see if his boss was looking, " Aaron, do one yeah! I got your texts and calls AND never returned them...can't YOU take the hint!"

"But you're right...I need to sort this...so I am...I'm gonna sort it" told Aaron.

Naseem swallowed down, " Aaron...what are you saying to me? That you are going to the police?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah I am...and I'll go down for knowing, for keeping back information...but at least that scumbag can rot" he spat.

Naseem was concerned. He managed to get his boss to give him a 15 minute break and they went to sit in the evening sun outside.

"Aaron...I can come with you if you like...if you wait"

Aaron shook his head, " No...i'm going there now...while it's in me head...I just wanted to make you see that i'm not...I'm not..."

Nas put a hand on his arm, " I know you're not...just call me...when you've done it, if you can...let me know you're allright"

Aaron breathed out and nodded, " Yeah...yeah I will...", he stood and turned, " So...me and you...are we alright?"

Naseem smiled at him, a pleasing smile, " Yeah...we are mate...we are"

Xxxxxxxx

Jackson was in his mothers Cafe. He drunk up his coffee and bid farewell to some of his mates who had just left.

Hazel removed her pinni and came to sit with him, " Well...that's another long day well and truely dusted my angel...", she lifted her feet and rubbed them, " and these feet are in for a long hot soak in the bath"

Jackson turned his nose up, " Yeah they NEED to be, they stink to high heaven them pair of trotters!"

Hazel hit him on the arm, " Oi YOU CHEEKY SOD! I LIKE TO SEE YOU STAND BEHIND THAT COUNTER MORNING NOON AND NIGHT!"

Jackson leaned back in his chair, " Right...best be off, Cheryl'll want me to drive her to her mates make up class tonight, no doubt"

Hazel smiled, " Why don't you two come round for Sunday lunch? It's been a while since we all got together, I'm sure she doesn't feed you like I do"

Jackson laughed and kissed his mother on the cheek, " She's good in other ways" he teased.

As he stood up, the cafe door was pushed open ubruptly and a crew of police officers were taking over the joint.

"STAND WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE! ARE YOU JACKSON WALSH?"

Jackson couldn't help put give the officers a toothy grin, " You KNOW I am, so why ask?"

The lead officer in charge pointed and two other officers came forward and forced Jackson on to his knees and set to put the cuffs on him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE AND DO THAT! cried Hazel open mouthed.

"It's alright Mum" Jackson shot at her.

"JACKSON WALSH, I AM ARRESTING YOU FOR ARMED ROBBERY AND UNDER THE SUSPICSION OF THE OF MURDER OF STEPHEN LOWE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING, BUT WHAT YOU DO SAY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AS EVIDENCE AND USED AGAINST YOU"

Jackson's brown eyes shot at his mother, Hazel put her hands to her face, " You've got this ALL WRONG! MY BOY wouldn't do that..."

She watched on helpless, as Jackson was lead out of the cafe and put into the police car outside, and was put in the back seat.

The door was shut and Jackson looked at his mother and smiled at her. Hazel came forward, hands flat to the window, "I'll ring your dads solicitor, don't you say anything!" she called, but whether Jackson heard it she didn't know. She put her phone to her ear to make the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was hauled into Hotten nick and was told to empty the contents of his pockets and was formally booked in.

Just as this was happening Aaron was being led out of a formal room and both men looked at one another. It all dawned on Jackson what was happening.

"Oh, that'll be right"

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the interview room, Jackson sat all cocky looking, in the chair. The questioning detective, named DC Ronson wasted no time.

"So, again for the tape, you are denying the accusation that you were party to the armed robbery at KT Stores LTD on the 18th December last year?"

Jackson, perminent smile on his face nodded, " COURSE I AM! I'm not gonna go admitting to it, am I!"

"Even after being told that a witness had come forward with information regarding the said robbery...?" asked Ronson raising his eyebrowes glancing at his female colleague whom Jackson was giving another of his winning smiles to.

He aimed his answer at her, " Yeah I am! Because I KNOW who this said witness is see...it's Aaron Livesy...and don't you go denying it, because I saw him in custody suite"

Ronson tilted his head, " You know him?"

Jackson sniffed back and folded his arms, " Oh I know him alright..."

"So you say his lying?"

Jackson leaned forward, hands flat to the desk, " COURSE HE IS! HE'S JUST GOT A GRUDGE WITH ME BECAUSE HE'S TAKEN A LIKING TO ME I AND DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Ronson was intrigued and glanced at his collegue again, " Care to explain..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, it was so simple a moron could see through it, " Yeah...you see...it's ME who should be complaining about HIM! THE FUCKING FREAKS BEEN STALKING ME! THINKS I'M GAY SEE...BUT I'M NOT...I'VE TOLD HIM I'M MARRIED AND THOUGHT HE'D TAKE THE HINT, BUT HE HASN'T...ASK EVERYONE"

DC Ronson sat back and sighed, " But the thing is...is that Mr. Livesy has said that HE was working at KT stores when it was robbed by you"

Jackson's eyes were all wild, " HE'S LYING!" he argued flippantly.

"He says that YOU tricked him and made him an unwilling part of the robbery"

"FUCKING FREAK!"

"You're denying it"

Jackson leaned forward, as cold as ice, yet the sneery grin was like a mask, " COURSE I AM! I WAS NOWHERE NEAR THERE THAT NIGHT!"

Ronson licked his lips making direct eye contact, " and YOU have an alibe do you?"

Jackson sniffed again, and sat back with a smile, " Yeah, just ASK the missus"

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron sat in the interview room. His hands were all clammey as he held them together on the desk. His eyes snapped up to the door as DC Ronson came in.

"He's denying it, int he?" Aaron said almost immediately because he could tell by the look on the coppers face.

Ronson sat down, " He's not admitting to it"

"BUT WHY WOULD I LIE!" cried Aaron going all red.

"HE says you are...he's SAYS that you have, shall we say, designs on him"

Aaron screwed his face up, " HE WHAT! BASTARD!"

"So HE'S lying?"

"Yeah...no...I did...but not now...it's not like how it is...HE USED ME!"

"Used you, so he could get away with the crime?"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah! HE DID IT...I SWEAR IT WAS HIM!" Aaron was getting on the verge of paniky because this was going all wrong.

Ronson sighed, " Look, Aaron...WE know that HE had something to do with it, but prooving it is another matter...all the CCTV was scrubbed out and all the witness's at the time said that all the men were masked..."

"IT WAS HIM!..." Aaron was getting upset, " He used me...kept on coming into the shop...making me think he liked me...more than that" he was alittle unsure as he said it, because telling folk he was gay still made him feel alittle unnervey.

"Aaron if you are saying you knew about the crime, then..."

Aaron looked up, " I KNOW! I KNOW I'M IN IT UP TO ME EYES...BUT PLEASE...YOU CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT! PLEASE..."

Ronson sat forward, " Aaron...you do know I'm going to have to caution you..."

Aaron swallowed and nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was allowed a phone call and he phoned Cain, who wasn't best pleased. Then he was led to a police cell that stunk like a toilet.

The door banged shut and he went to sit on the bench.

Down the hall, Jackson was lying back on his bench in his cell. He jumped up and started to have a go, " AARON! IS THAT YOU? IF IT IS...YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WALKING! DO YOU HERE ME? A DEAD MAN, MATE!"

Aaron swallowed down. He had heard him loud and clear. He sat back and wiped away his tears.

This wasn't how it was ment to be. It had ALL gone wrong. Now they were going to think that HE was apart of it...and if Jackson twisted things.

And he would to save his own skin.

He wished he'd listened to Cain...and stayed well clear. But if he did, then Naseem would have left him.

He laid back and sobbed. Feeling alone more than ever in that cell...and fearing what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**CONCLUDES NEXT TIME.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV1

_**PART15of15**_

**SOME SCENES OF VIOLENCE.**

Aaron sat on the steps of the police station and smoked his cigarette. Cain stood there watching him. His face was pretty much cheesed of.

"How can YOU be so stupid?! What DID I tell you, eh? I TOLD you to stay well away...and what do you go and do?"

Aaron swallowed down and puffed on his cig, he felt stupid enough as it was...now Cain was going off at him.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME...OR DO I HAVE TO GO AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YAH!"

Aaron jumped up, " Yeah I HEARD YAH! I'm sorry...I know it were stupid, I know that now...but...but I had to do it see...if I didn't it were gonna do my head in..."

Cain shook his head, he really couldn't believe how stupid his nephew had been. After being brought up within the fold, surely HE KNEW the Dingle way and not to go grassing on owt.

Cain turned, as Aaron flicked away his ciggy, " YOU DON'T GO MESSING WITH THE WALSHS...THAT'S WHAT I SAID..."

Aaron nodded his head to Hotten Nick behind them, " HE'S in there! There's nothing he can do"

Cain followed him across the road to where Cain had parked the car, " Oh you think that's gonna go stopping him from getting back at yah, do yah?"

Aaron paused as he reached the BMV and turned around, " What to you mean by that?"

Cain pulled out his keys and unlocked the vehicle, " I'm saying JUST THAT...That HE can still get back at yah...and NOT just you, haven't you even thought about Paddy or Rhona or that sprog of theirs?"

Aaron jumped in the car, his hand was to his mouth, allsorts of nasty thoughts going through his mind. Cain sniffed back and turned as he sat at the wheel.

"Yeah...that's right...HE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE remember..." he reminded him.

Aaron, concern starting to spread across his face turned, " What am I gonna do? You've gotta help me"

His Uncle, nodded into the direction of the copshop, " did they charge you with out or what?"

Aaron shook his head, " I only got a caution...but...when they've finished with Jackson, they are still gonna be needing to question me"

"That's what they said?"

Aaron nodded.

Cain started the engine, " then we are gonna have to think up something quick, wont we"

He then floored the gas and the car sped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson sat back in the chair. His solicitor was beside him.

"You don't have nothing to fret over mate...there is just simply no proof"

Jackson looked at his brief like he was something he had stepped in, " DO I LOOK WORRIED?DO I? FUCKING FREAKS GONNA NOT BE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS I CAN TELL YOU..."

The brief fingered his paperwork, as the door opened and the two detectives came back into the interview room.

They both sat down. Jackson widened his eyes because he was getting inpatient, "So? HAVE you called her?"

DC Ronson didn't look best pleased, " Mrs Walsh does confirm that the two of you were out having dinner with friends at the night in question"

Jackson was satisfied with that, he sat back and grinned at the coppers, " So then...WHY am I still sitting here?"

DC Ronson leaned forward, " Something just doesn't add up, Mr Walsh. WHY would Mr Livesy come here and make these accusations about you..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, he was bored with this now, " BECAUSE he's gotta mad crush on me...he's a loonytoon...ask everyone..."

DC Ronson didn't look that convinced. Jackson sat back again and shook his head looking like he was coming to realise something.

"Oh THAT'LL be it! THIS is all about my old man, isn't it? JUST BECAUSE HE KILLED THREE BLOKES...That DOESN'T make ME a killer..."

"Okay...lets not get into that...I guess you are free to go...but don't be booking any holidays too soon..."

"Don't worry...I WON'T be going anywhere..."

Jackson glanced at his solicitor and stood up, and was shown the door.

His missus, Cheryl, was waiting out in the reception area for him. No sooner had Jackson appeared she came forward, " Jackson?"

He grinned at her, his eyes still glancing towards the watching coppers, " Alright my sweet? Lets get outta this dump shall we..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Cheryl pointed to her small convertable across the road. They crossed the street and got in. Cheryl put the key in the igition.

"Do you think they know?"

Jackson shook his head, " they know jack all...come on, lets get home...we better clear out that spare room just in case THEY decide to search the place"

Cheryl nodded and with a hand on her husbands thigh and one on the wheel, she put her foot down and were sped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron shook his head as her stared back at Cain at the garage.

"I can't just GO! What about Paddy...and Mum? What are THEY gonna say?", he whined.

Cain waved all that aside, " YOU CAN'T THINK OF THAT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE COPPERS ARE GONNA BE CHARGING WALSH WITH ANYTHING!"

Aaron tried to remain hopeful, " But they might..."

"NO THEY WON'T! IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE HIS OLD MAN, HE'LL HAVE THE GIFT OF THE GAB...NOW..." he chucked him a holdal from the office, " Go home and get it packed...NOW!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

This was all getting unreal. Aaron carried the holdal to Smithy cottage and dodged Paddy and Rhona who were in the living room watching TV. It was getting late now, past 11.

Upstairs he went into his room and chucked a change of clothes into the holdal as well as socks pants and deoderant.

He zipped up the bag and then went to his bedside drawer and pulled it open. His passport. He snatched it up and tossed it onto the bag and then sat down beside it, hands cupped to his face. Dawning on him how real this was.

The door then knocked and Aaron managed to shove the bag into the corner before Paddy managed to peer his smiling face around the door, " I thought I could hear movement up here...you're late, where have you been?" the vet asked.

Aaron screwed up his face, " Nowhere! Just out with Nas"

Paddy put his hands up playfully, " It's okay, i'm not prying"

"Good..."

Aaron felt a little uneasy, he looked up at the vet, " Look...thanks for everything...you know...letting me stay and that"

Paddy pulled a face, " That's a bit deep for you. Are you feeling alright?" he laughed.

"I'm JUST saying...I wont bother next time"

Rhona was calling him from downstairs. Paddy turned, " I'm just coming..." he turned to Aaron, "...Laurels got Leo for the night. Gives us a chance for some us time..."

Aaron pulled him a face, he really didn't want to know the in's and out's, " Yeah, alright paddy I get the picture! Just go down and enjoy your night"

Paddy faffed about and after a silly wave, was out the door. Aaron sighed and retreathed the packed up holdal, gave it a few minutes, then switched off the lamp and crept down the stairs.

He could hear Paddy and Rhona laughing at a DVD they were watching. Both snuggled up on the sofa. After peering in one last time, he opened the back door very quietly, then closed it slowly and silently behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron crossed main street and headed to the garage. He paused and looked up towards the pub. A light was on upstairs and he could see his Mum pulling across the curtain.

He smiled at her. She saw him and gave him a wave from the window. He felt bad...was that all Mum was going to get...a smile.

Hopefully Cain would explain everything. And to Paddy as well.

It was pitch black at the garage because it was such a cloudy night. Cain's BMV was parked outside waiting, the headlights were then on.

"Come on! I haven't got all night you know!"

Aaron threw the holdal onto the back seat and jumped in. As Cain drove them off out of the village, he turned, " I've sorted it all...You're on the first ferry out to Ireland. Eli will be waiting for yah..."

Aaron pulled a face, " Eli?"

"Yeah...he'll take you up to where he's staying..."

"I'm gonna hate it over there...I know I am" moaned Aaron.

Cain was flippant, " You've GOT no choice...if you stay here, and Walsh junior is free, then you've had it..."

"But what happens if he comes here...to the village...what if he wants pay back at me for grassing him up?"

Cain shook is head, " Never you mind...I'll take care of that...I'll take care of everything..."

With a sigh, Aaron sat back, he pulled out his mobile and scrolled down to Naseems number...his thumb hovered over call...but he thought it not a good idea...he'll be better off without him anyway...instead he pressed delete...and Naseems details were gone...

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Aaron was long gone. Cain drunk up in the pub as Chas was about to call the last orders.

"I can't believe this is happening...I WANT his number, Cain! I want to be able to contact my son!", she seethed.

Cain shook his head, " Not yet...not until it's safe"

Chas was getting uptight, " And whens that gonna ever be, eh? If this Walsh bloke is as dangerous as you say he is...how IS he ever gonna be able to come home...?"

Cain had a knowing smirk on his face, " He will...after tonight...things will get better for him, you mark my words..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson Walsh and his wife laid in their bed. Both of them weren't aware of the shadows in the hallway outside the door. Suddenly masked men burst into the room. Cheryl sat up and screamed as someone pulled her out of the bed. Jackson was awake and on his feet at an instant.

There was three of them in the room. All masked and all of them big and burley.

Jackson breathed heavy in the darkness. He stood there stark bollock naked. He broke the deathly silence, " Is it allright if I get some pants on?"

Jackson snatched up a pair of boxers from the carpet just as Cheryl was pulled away down the stairs, Jackson went to leap forward, but two of the men stopped him, " I dont think so..."

Jackson knotted his browe together angrily, " WHAT'S happening! Where are you taking her!"

"Get your cloths on..."

Xxxxxxxx

Jackson had been thrown in the back of a van in the dead of night. He tried to get out but he was locked inside with no chance of escape.

And his calling out was a complete waste of time.

The van did stop. And once the doors were pulled open, the men hauled him out of the dragged him into the wood.

"Familiar is it?" told a voice.

Jackson stood there. Then a fist hit his jaw and he went flying to the dirt. With a cut lip Jackson picked himself up from the ground and no sooner was he up, Jackson was back on the ground being kicked all over.

Now in pain and completely winded. He managed to drag himself to a tree.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Jackson was alert. That was his wife's cry.

Jackson held his hand against his rips and got to his feet, then saw his wife being dragged by her feet a little way from him. She was pathetically sobbing and snithering away.

"Cheryl..."

Two masked men threw her to the floor, then started to pour petrol over her, she screamed out in terror.

Jackson shook his head in fear, "NO...PLEASE NO SHE'S PREGNANT PLEASE NO!"

Cheryl was in a flimsy night gown. But it was now soaked through in petrol. She looked up at her husband.

Jackson gazed at her and fell to his knees breaking his own heart now.

One of the men came forward with a match and lit it...

Jackson's eyes were bolt wide...all cockiness in him blown right away. The masked stranger came over and leaned in to him.

"Now...YOU LISTEN, YOU ARE GONNA GIVE YOURSELF UP, AND ADMIT TO THE COPPERS THAT YOU ROBBED THAT STOP...and you LEAVE Aaron Livesy be...if you don't and any harm comes to him in ANY WAY...then YOUR missus is fried...to you get me...she will DIE in this forest screaming as she burns to death...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?..."

Jackson was silent, breathing heavily in the night air.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the masked man cried out, holding the match over to Cheryl, Jackson shook his head and lowered his head, " Yeah...yeah please...leave her be..."

The man dropped the match at a safe distance. They then were on there way in the van.

Jackson crawled over to his petrified wife and pulled her to him and cradled her head, "It's alright love, it's over"

Cheryl was shaking, so he comforted her by pulling her close to him and he kissed her forehead.

He didn't know who there people were, but they ment business and obviously knew Aaron.

He smirked to himself. Maybe Aaron had prooved himself to be a force to be reckoned with after all.

XXxxxxxxxxx

Aaron Livesy didn't have to remain in Ireland for too long, and he was glad of that. Being stuck there with the strangest bunch of family members he had ever seen for more than a week, was a week of hell.

Even if Jackson Walsh hadn't admitted to the coppers about the robbery, he dedcided he would have come home anyway.

Jackson didn't take the rap for the murder. It seemed that that bloke would be getting away with it, but at least someone was going to pay for what happened to poor Steve, and at least his wife had a focus to blame someone now.

It was a wet August day, and he stepped into the mall and walked up to the shop that he worked in over that last Christmas. Spotty Phil was in there. Aaron swallowed down, word had got around that he had KNOWN the robbers.

And Phil's reaction of snubbing Aaron was the his way of showing Aaron that he knew and that he wasn't welcome anymore.

Feeling sad, he turned and walked across the mall to where Naseem was waiting for him outside MacDonalds.

"I thought you'd did a runner there...I tried calling yah" said Nas.

Aaron smirked and shrugged his shoulders, " I went on this naff holiday to Ireland...to see family and that, soz..."

"but you never called"

"Yeah...I sorta accidently deleted your number, BUT luckily I still had a missed call from you and managed to call yah back"

Naseem relented his somewhat aloof stance, " So...we still mates, then?"

Aaron shrugged, " Just a mate am I?"

Naseem warmed up with a smile, " Boyfriend..."

And with a smile beaming on both of their faces, they went into the burger bar to celebrate over a big mac and coke.

THE END

_**THAT'S ME!**_


End file.
